


CHERISH

by Solecitoyanass



Series: I'M YOURS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Astoria Greengrass, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Tom Riddle, Omegaverse, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Harry y Draco llevan siete años de casados y aunque su matrimonio no es perfecto el amor que sienten el uno por el otro los ha ayudado a sobrellevar las adversidades. ¿Será posible que su amor les ayude a enfrentar el nuevo reto que se avecina?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Series: I'M YOURS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780756
Kudos: 26





	1. MATRIMONIO

_CAPÍTULO I: MATRIMONIO O LOS IDEALES DE DRACO_

Harry y Draco llevan siete años de casados. Su hijo Orión recientemente ha cumplido los seis años, a pesar de su edad, ambos aseguran que aún no están preparados para tener otro hijo. De tal manera que, la pareja trata de disfrutar al máximo de su matrimonio y procuran darle mucho amor a su único hijo.

Orión hasta ahora ha mostrado ser un niño fuerte, seguro y valiente. Harry asegura de que será un alfa de primer nivel y será asignado a la casa de Gryffindor. Ya lo han discutido y su hijo asistirá a Hogwarts.

Por su parte, Draco no está muy seguro. Después de todo, su hijo aún no tiene la edad para someterse a los exámenes de subgénero, por otro lado, el pequeño tiene sus momentos Slytherin, tal como él, así que más vale no apresurarse a tomar un veredicto.

Y aquí es donde continúa la historia de I'M YOURS.

❀~✿

Harry volvía de la gira por Asia después de cinco meses de ausencia.   
En el instante en que atravesó el umbral de la puerta principal un rayo rubio se arrojó a sus brazos.

—¡Papi! —Harry atrapó a Orión y lo alzó muy alto comenzando a hacer sonidos de avioncito mientras lo movía en el aire.

—¿Cómo está mi bebé?

Orión hizo un puchero.

—¡No soy un bebé! —exclamó molesto.

—No, por supuesto que no. Eres el hombre de la casa. ¿Cuidaste bien a papá?

El pequeño asintió.

—Y comenzaba a preguntarme si te acordarías de mí...

Draco apareció en su visión, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa petulante.

—Amor... —al instante estuvo al lado de su esposo, besando sus labios con anhelo—. Te extrañé —susurró al terminar el beso.

Orión se quedó de pie mirando a sus padres con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Qué asco! ¡Los adultos son asquerosos! —hizo muecas de desagrado.

Los padres comenzaron a reír, Orión se mantuvo con su semblante disgustado así que Harry lo levantó y ambos lo besaron en cada una de sus mejillas.

El pequeño rubio no pudo evitar reír con ellos.

—Vamos a comer, he preparado estofado —mencionó Draco, después de un rato.

El pequeño rubio aplaudió complacido, pues era su comida favorita y corrió al comedor.

—¡Orión, no corras! —reprendió Draco.

—Déjalo —intervino Harry, el rubio lo miró mal—. Mejor conscientemente, lo necesito mucho —se abrazó al torso del Omega y empezó a proporcionar pequeños besos a su marca de vínculo.

—Vamos a comer —y así arrastró a su esposo hasta el comedor.

Después de probar los manjares preparados por Draco. Decidieron llevar a Orión al parque.

Mientras el niño jugaba en la caja de arena los adultos conversaban.

—¿Y cómo ha ido el Centro? —comenzó Harry después de que le contara al Omega todo lo que había hecho él y la banda durante los meses de viaje.

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías —mencionó el rubio entre sarcástico y aliviado por el interés que mostraba su esposo en sus actividades.

Hace apenas dos años, Draco había tomado la decisión de abrir un Centro de apoyo para los omegas en situación vulnerable.

Allí se les proporcionaba ayuda psicológica, médica y legal en el caso de que lo requirieran.

Su hermana Astoria, Pansy e incluso Hermione Granger se habían unido al proyecto.

Pero ahora querían expandir sus objetivos a algo más lejano. Draco pensaba que no solo bastaba con ayudarlos por un tiempo si al reincorporarse a la sociedad volverían a sufrir abuso por las personas que aún mantenían muy arraigadas sus creencias.

Por eso, se le ocurrió la idea de llevar su proyecto al ámbito legal.

— Se me ocurrió que deberíamos buscar la manera de revocar la ley que exige que los omegas deben pertenecer a un jefe alfa. Sabes que nunca he estado de acuerdo con esa estupidez, mucho menos cuando los omegas quedan desamparados, sin un padre o hermano que pueda defenderlos, ya que eso los deja vulnerables y pueden ser tomados por cualquier asqueroso Alfa sin que la ley haga algo al respecto.

Miró atentamente a Harry, como esperando la opinión de su esposo.

El alfa se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza y luego sonrió.

— ¡Me parece una idea fantástica! —expresó después de un rato—, te apoyaré en todo lo que me sea posible.

— Gracias, Harry. Esto será muy difícil. El Wizengamot está lleno de alfas retrógradas. Pero espero que con buenos argumentos y trabajo en equipo lograremos nuestro objetivo.

Se dieron un abrazo. Harry recargó su barbilla en la cabeza rubia.

Draco inhaló el aroma de pino silvestre que emanaba su pareja, y que tanto le reconfortaba.

De pronto sintieron el calor de su hijo, que al verlos tan cariñosos se sintió excluido y se acercó para formar parte del momento.

Ambos se rieron de lo caprichoso que podía llegar a ser el pequeño. Y al ver que insistía en sumarse al abrazo se removieron para que Orión se acurrucara entre los dos.

❀~✿

Draco llegó muy temprano a la oficina. Tenía una reunión con el resto del equipo y necesitaba repasar el discurso que lanzaría, así como asegurarse de que todo estuviera perfectamente en orden.

Como era costumbre su asistente le llevó su té de la mañana y el periódico del día. Así que se dispuso a disfrutar de la bebida mientras él se ponía al corriente con los eventos más recientes en el mundo mágico.

Bebió un sorbo de su té, el cual, casi escupió al leer el encabezado del día.

El profeta anunciaba con letras enormes:

_HARRY POTTER EL PRIMER ALFA SUBYUGADO_

El articulo básicamente trataba de una crítica detallada a las acciones de Draco, pero ridiculizando a su esposo.

_[... Algunos recordarán al Alfa sangre pura James Potter, un hombre descendiente de una familia muy poderosa de Europa._

_Si es así, también recordarán que renunció a la herencia familiar a cambio de contraer matrimonio con una nacida de muggles._

_Desde entonces no se supo nada del apellido Potter, hasta que hace siete años el hijo de James, Harry Potter, reapareció en el medio mágico para casarse con Draco Malfoy (Ahora legalmente Potter), quien pertenece a la familia más prestigiosa e importante de todo el continente._

_Muchos creímos que, ante tal acontecimiento, Harry buscaba enaltecer nuevamente el apellido POTTER. No obstante, con los últimos eventos podemos asegurar que estábamos rotundamente equivocados._

_Harry Potter ha permitido que su esposo, un Omega, actúe según su criterio sin señalarle un límite._

_Como todos sabrán, Draco Malfoy, ha abierto un centro de apoyo a omegas, siendo él el director general del lugar, también ha osado inculcar a los jóvenes omegas ideales como:_

\- _No someterse a los deseos de un alfa._

\- _Exigir que les sea permitido elegir a qué quieren dedicarse._

_Lo que nos lleva a la siguiente y más ofensiva de sus ideas:_

_\- Los omegas no deben ser obligados a contraer matrimonio._

_Cabe recalcar que...]_

Draco no deseaba continuar leyendo así que incendió el periódico.

Se sentó en un sofá largo y trabajó en su respiración intentando apaciguar la ira que el estúpido artículo le dejó.

—Señor Malfoy —su asistente llamó a la puerta—, ya han comenzado a llegar.

Draco se apresuró a salir de su oficina. Por entretenerse en la lectura de esa basura perdió la noción del tiempo.

En la sala de juntas ya se encontraba Hermione, Padma Patil y Ginny Weasley. Les sonrió sinceramente y procedió a saludarlas a todas.

— Has leído el artículo —afirmó Hermione mientras se besaban las mejillas.

Draco solo le dirigió una mirada rápida, lo que significaba que si, en efecto, había leído el artículo.

— Lo que la gente no quiere aceptar —mencionó Padma— es que el señor Potter es un Alfa bastante progresista.

Draco suspiró e iba a agregar algo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron Astoria y Pansy.

— ¡Hermanito! —exclamó Astoria corriendo a abrazarlo—. Esto es para ti.

Ella le entregó un pergamino con el sello de los Malfoy.

— Leyeron el artículo, ¿no es así?

La chica asintió haciendo una mueca.

Draco suspiró, ya se imaginaba lo que le esperaba en casa de sus padres. 


	2. TORMENTA

_CAPÍTULO II: TORMENTA O CUANDO EL CORAZÓN FLAQUEA_

Draco visitó a sus padres esa misma tarde.

Tal como ya sospechaba. El pergamino que Astoria le entregó, contenía una atenta invitación a pasar por la mansión a la hora que le fuera conveniente.

Su padre era una persona que no aceptaría un _no_ por respuesta, así que allí estaba, esperando a que Lucius soltara la bomba mientras él sorbía un trago de su exquisito té.

Por unos minutos admiró las hermosas flores que embellecían el jardín hasta que por fin escuchó hablar a su padre.

— ¿Estoy en lo correcto si aseguro que ya sabes para qué te he llamado?

Draco afirmó mientras colocaba la taza de té con suma delicadeza sobre la mesa.

— Bien, entonces me ahorro la introducción —Lucius pareció pensar cómo iba a iniciar su discurso hasta que por fin comenzó—. ¿De qué se trata? ¿Acaso por un momento te has detenido a pensar en tu familia?

Draco permaneció en silencio.

— Ya no eres un niño. Eres un mago adulto, enlazado, con un hijo y con muchas responsabilidades. _Responsabilidades_ con _tu_ familia. Principalmente con tu esposo, quién, por cierto, no ha demostrado ser digno de ti.

El rubio Omega apretó la mandíbula.

— Harry no es digno ni indigno. Solo es una persona comprensiva, que me permite ser quien soy sin juzgarme.

Lucius negó repetidas veces.

— Dragón, escúchame bien. No te has dado cuenta del alcance que pueden tener tus acciones. Y él tampoco lo ha hecho. Puede ser que en el lado muggle las cosas sean distintas, que alfas, betas y omegas se manejan a su antojo. Pero este es el mundo mágico, y las leyes son muy diferentes. Potter, como tu Alfa, tiene la obligación de procurarte, cuidarte y estar pendiente de ti. Si Potter permite que hagas lo que tú quieres podría ponerte en peligro.

«Lo cual me lleva a pensar que no te ama lo suficiente...

— ¡Alto, padre! —el Omega se levantó indignado, ¿Cómo osaba insinuar tal cosa?—. Harry me ama y se preocupa por mí. Y no es que me deje hacer lo que yo quiera, solo está apoyándome, como lo debería hacer cualquier pareja.

— Estás equivocado.

— No, no lo estoy...

— ¡Draco! —un pequeño rubio corrió hasta estar a su lado.

El Omega desvió su atención para concentrarse en su pequeño hermano.

— ¡Hola, pequeño! —lo levantó en brazos, recibiendo a cambio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Dónde está Orión?

— En casa, estudiando sus lecciones —respondió sonriéndole.

Tom caminaba en su dirección para reunirse con la familia.

— Draco, ¿cómo va todo?

— Muy bien —y luego lanzando una mirada significativa miró a su padre y agregó—, de hecho, de maravilla. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto para el Centro de Apoyo.

— ¿Y qué dice Harry al respecto?

Draco entrecerró los ojos por un segundo antes de responder:

— Él está de acuerdo.

Tom asintió antes de tomar a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos.

— Vamos Cygnus, es hora de tu clase de la tarde.

Tom se despidió de Draco, al igual que su hermanito, y volvieron al interior de la mansión.

— Tu madre tampoco está de acuerdo con tus acciones, ni con las de ese... —Draco ya se estaba preparando para defender nuevamente a su esposo, pero Lucius no terminó la oración—. Draco, eres inteligente, no arruines tu reputación, ni la de tu familia.

¿Qué más daba la reputación de su familia? ¿Ante quiénes serían vistos como una peste que debe ser urgentemente erradicada?

Draco Malfoy tenía un compromiso, una misión que tenía que cumplir a costa de lo que sea o de lo contrario la condición de los omegas jamás mejoraría.

No creía que su madre estuviera completamente en desacuerdo. Pero Lucius, sería difícil de convencer y seguramente tomaría tiempo en comprender que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

❀~✿

Ese día había sido una completa mierda.

Primero el maldito artículo de Rita Skeeter desvalorizando su trabajo y difamando a Harry, luego la reunión con su equipo, que aunque todos le apoyaron también mantuvieron evidentes sus dudas acerca del éxito de su objetivo y por último, la desastrosa visita a la mansión Malfoy.

Así que, llegada la noche, solo tenía ánimos para convivir con Orión.

Estuvieron jugando por un buen rato hasta que el pequeño rubio se quedó profundamente dormido. Draco lo llevó a su habitación y lo cobijó. Besándolo un par de veces en la frente.

Miró el reloj observando que casi eran las once de la noche y Harry aun no llegaba.

En ese momento, el timbre del teléfono sonó.

Rápidamente se dirigió a contestar.

Era Harry. Quien le avisaba que de último momento tuvieron una reunión importa y al ser imprevista no tuvo tiempo para avisarle.

Draco se quedó más tranquilo al finalizar la llamada. Así que decidió ir a acostarse.

❀~✿

Harry llegó a su casa en el valle de Godric, lugar al que se habían mudado después de que naciera Orión, pasando un poco de la media noche.

Se cambió rápidamente y se acurrucó junto a su esposo, envolviéndolo en un reconfortante abrazo.

Draco se removió despertando ligeramente.

— ¿Qué hora es? —cuestionó mientras sentía que el sueño se apoderaba de él.

— Pasa de la media noche —respondió Harry besándole la nuca y aspirando su delicioso aroma frutal.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu reunión? —alcanzó a cuestionar.

— Bien. Duerme, mañana te hablo de los detalles.

Draco asintió y se permitió caer profundamente dormido.

❀~✿

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunaban, Harry le explicó que habían conocido a un mago que estaba muy interesado en difundir su música en el medio mágico. Al principio se había negado a aceptar, pero el resto de la banda estaba muy animada con la oferta, así que le rogaron que aceptara. Fue así como fueron convocados a una reunión de último momento, donde el mago, de nombre Amos Diggory, les ofreció firmar un contrato por cinco años.

― Pensé que permanecerían de por vida en el mundo muggle, cantando para muggles y que nadie estaba interesado en sucumbir a las exigencias del mundo mágico ―comenzó a hablar Draco, después de la anécdota de Harry.

― Yo también lo creí así, pero parece que Anthony convenció a todos, haciéndoles ver las ventajas de volver a incursionarnos en el medio y ellos... bueno, ellos me convencieron a mí.

― Asumo que estarás más ocupado que ahora.

― Bueno, sí. Sabes que tenemos un compromiso con la disquera muggle y...

― Por supuesto, no necesitas explicar tanto.

Draco se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a levitar los platos para ponerlos a lavar. Orión, por su parte, se mantuvo atento de la conversación de sus padres. Por primera vez los veía muy serios al hablar.

― Estaré contigo cuando me necesites. Además, aún faltan un par de semanas para tu celo.

Comúnmente el celo de los omegas se manifestaba dos veces al año, cuando ya se encontraban enlazados, y en el caso de Draco estaba a punto de suceder.

― Ya dije que no tienes que explicarme.

― ¿Entonces por qué estás tan enfadado? ―cuestionó el alfa levantándose de su asiento para llegar a Draco.

El omega suspiró.

― No lo estoy ―afirmó mirando a su esposo a los ojos―. Simplemente me siento un poco ansioso. Hoy iremos al ministerio para presentar el caso de la familia Creevey.

Harry lo abrazo con la intención de reconfortarlo.

― Estarás bien, todo saldrá perfectamente ―comenzó a susurrar mientras frotaba círculos en su espalda, Orión aprovechó para escabullirse―. Eres un excelente abogado, sé que ya lo sabes, pero quiero recordártelo para cuando te encuentres en la corte.

Draco se aferró más a su esposo e inhaló profundamente su aroma para calmarse.

 _"Harry me ama, me permite hacer lo que yo quiero porque es comprensivo",_ se quedó un tanto perturbado al ser consciente de lo que acababa de pensar. En sus siete años de matrimonio no hubo una sola vez en que tuviera que reafirmárselo para estar seguro, ¿Entonces qué le estaba ocurriendo?

― ¿Sucede algo? ―cuestionó Harry al notar la tensión en su pareja.

― Nada, es solo por el juicio y lo demás.

― Tranquilo, lo harás bien ―besó su sien y luego sus labios.

Ambos se sonrieron y posteriormente cada uno se dirigió a sus actividades rutinarias.

Sin embargo, Draco no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación instalarse en su pecho. Algo dentro de sí, le advertía que después de esa despedida las cosas no volverían a ser igual y eso le provocó un terror que no pudo calmar durante el resto de la mañana.


	3. EL JUICIO

_CAPÍTULO III: EL JUICIO O DRACO RECIBE AYUDA_

Draco llegó muy temprano al ministerio. Caminó a paso pausado hasta el piso diez donde ya se encontraba la familia Creevey, quienes parecían estar asustados y esperanzados por igual.

― ¡Señor Malfoy, qué alegría verlo! ―exclamó la Señora Creevey.

El señor Creevey y su hijo también se acercaron para saludar a Draco.

Él correspondió con una leve inclinación.

― Pronto estarán aquí el resto del equipo para testificar ―explicó después de saludar a los tres miembros de la familia.

Y después de aquella declaración llevó a la familia a una sala especial donde esperarían a que llegara la hora del juicio.

En el camino se encontraron con la asistente se Draco, la señorita Lavander Brown, quien le entregó unos documentos junto con el periódico del día.

Draco resopló al ver el titular.

Parecía que últimamente no había mejor tema en el cual meter las narices.

 _―_ ¿Algún problema, señor Malfoy? ―cuestionó la señora Creevey al notar la reacción del rubio.

― No señora, ningún problema.

Todos entraron a la sala, y mientras esperaban la hora acordada, Draco se permitió echarle un vistazo al periódico.

_FAMILIA CREEVEY ¿VÍCTIMAS O VERDUGOS DE AMYCUS CARROW?_

_Hoy se llevará a cabo el juicio en contra de Amycus Carrow, quien hace aproximadamente seis meses, fue señalado como atacante del Omega nacido de muggles, Colin Creevey._

_El señor Carrow es un Alfa sangre pura, perteneciente a una de las familias más importantes e integras de la comunidad mágica. Y a pesar de esto, Draco Malfoy ha apoyado a una familia de dudosa reputación, quienes lo acusan del secuestro y asesinato de su primogénito._

_Tal como lo mencioné en mi artículo anterior, Draco Malfoy ha demostrado tener ideas irracionales y disparatada. Aunado a ello, su esposo, el Señor Harry Potter, respalda dichos ideales._

_Pero a pesar de lo absurdo del caso, el señor Malfoy, como él mismo se hace llamar, asegura tener las pruebas y testigos suficientes para demostrar que tiene razón. Además, algunos miembros de la comunidad mágica plantean que podría tener éxito en este juicio, ya que durante los últimos seis meses ha trabajado arduamente para que por fin el caso sea llevado ante los miembros del Wizengamot._

_Magos y brujas de Londres, estaremos al pendiente de lo que traerá este juicio. Si es que Draco Malfoy logrará convencer al Wizengamot para que Amycus Carrow sea condenado a pasar una temporada en Azkaban o nuevamente hará el ridículo, tal como ocurrió en el caso anterior que representó el año pasado._

Esta vez solo hizo a un lado el periódico y se dispuso a relajarse. Por supuesto que aun recordaba el caso que desafortunadamente había perdido. Y todo debido a que los miembros del jurado consideraban que el Omega debía cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales aun cuando no estuviera de acuerdo.

Se sintió un inútil al no lograr ayudar a la víctima, pero Harry había estado allí para apoyarlo y darle ánimos para continuar trabajando. De allí había surgido la idea del cambio de leyes. Y ahora, si ganaba el caso de la familia Creevey, podría presentar su iniciativa. Pero más que eso, quería que se hiciera justicia, al menos que eso tuviera la familia, ya que su hijo jamás volvería.

— Señor Malfoy, ya es la hora —en el momento en que Lavander pronunció las palabras, aparecieron dos aurores, quienes serían los que les indicarían por donde entrar al tribunal designado.

Caminaron en absoluto silencio y hasta el final del pasillo solo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

— Ustedes se sentarán aquí —indicó Draco—, ya que son los acusadores —luego se giró a ver a Lavander—. Quédate a mi lado —ella asintió y se adelantó a preparar el papeleo.

— ¡Gracias, gracias por todo! —exclamó la señora Creevey, aventurándose a abrazar al rubio—. Nunca podremos pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

— Pero si aún no he hecho nada —balbuceó Draco.

— Por supuesto que si —interrumpió Deniss—. Usted nos ha escuchado y ha tomado en serio nuestro caso. No se ha burlado como lo hicieron tantos otros. Le debemos mucho a usted y al señor Potter.

Draco asintió al comprender a qué se referían los Creevey. Sin embargo, aunque ellos le aseguraban con esas palabras que sin importar que perdieran, ellos estarían eternamente agradecidos por el simple hecho de haberles brindado su apoyo en su pérdida y la injusticia por la que pasaron, él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que al menos tuvieran la satisfacción de ver a ese imbécil encarcelado.

Todos se acomodaron al ver que ya la mayoría estaban en sus lugares. Incluso el alfa Amycus Carrow de encontraba sentado a lo lejos, con un semblante altivo y arrogante, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Draco pidió a Merlín, Morgana, Salazar y a todos los magos y brujas que se le ocurrieron que por una vez se hiciera justicia.

Todo quedó en un completo silencio cuando los miembros del jurado comenzaron a entrar al tribunal.

Draco de pronto se sintió nervioso, pero intentó controlar sus emociones. Afortunadamente había usado una poción que le ayudaba a controlar su aroma, pero no le serviría si llegaba a alterarse demasiado, estaba muy cerca de su celo y sus hormonas se alteraban más de lo usual.

— En este día, 19 de abril de 2005, nos reunimos para celebrar el juicio contra Amycus Carrow. Miembro distinguido de Inglaterra. Acusado del secuestro, agresión y homicidio del Omega Colin Creevey, mago nacido de muggles —comenzó el juez supremo, Albus Dumbledore―. El señor Malfoy puede comenzar.

Dicho esto, se sentó y esperó a que Draco comenzara su discurso.

— Buenos días miembros del jurado, aurores y demás asistentes. Como primer punto quiero expresar más explícitamente la razón por la que se ha convocado a este juicio.

«Como recordarán, en el mes de septiembre del año 2004, Colin Creevey fue reportado como desaparecido. La última vez que se le vio, fue saliendo de Hogwarts con un grupo de amigos a pasear por los alrededores del colegio. Cuando sus compañeros notaron su ausencia lo reportaron de inmediato con sus profesores, así mismo los padres fueron notificados.

«Los señores Creevey procedieron a realizar el reporte de su desaparición. Dicho reporte fue realizado en el departamento de aurores, quienes al manifestar que, al ser omega en edad de madurar, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera huido con un alfa, por lo que se negaron a comenzar la búsqueda. Posteriormente, el siete de octubre fue hallado el cuerpo del joven, muy cerca del establecimiento conocido como Cabeza de Puerco en Hogsmeade. El cuerpo del joven Creevey presentaba contusiones y heridas, clara señal de ataque físico. Además, al realizar la autopsia, se encontraron signos de abuso sexual en la victima.

«La señorita Hermione Granger, miembro destacado de San Mungo, realizó los análisis pertinentes para obtener ADN o algún signo mágico que determinara quién podría ser el agresor. Siendo encontrado un residuo de magia en el cuerpo de Colin. Dicho residuo de magia pertenece al señor Amycus Carrow, aquí presente.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, generando un murmullo en el tribunal. De inmediato, Dumbledore pidió absoluto silencio para permitir que Draco continuara con su explicación.

Hubo más detalles que Draco dio a conocer, incluido el testimonio de los padres y hermano quienes aseguraban que Carrow había pedido en un par de ocasiones que Colin le fuera cedido como concubino, aventurándose a ofrecer dinero y las ultimas ocasiones que hizo la oferta recurrió a las amenazas.

Los miembros del Wizengamot cuestionaron dicho testimonio, pues solo parecían calumnias infundadas por la familia para encontrar a un culpable.

Hermione fue llamada a atestiguar, haciéndolo con suma profesionalidad y no dejándose amedrentar por las preguntas del jurado. Al finalizar, volvió a manifestar que estaba cien por ciento segura de los resultados arrojados por sus análisis.

Después de varias horas en las que Draco hizo todo lo posible por tratar de demostrar la culpabilidad de Carrow. Llegó el momento del agresor para defenderse.

― El señor Amycus Carrow, le serán otorgados unos minutos para hablar en su defensa.

La hermana de Amycus, quien se encontraba en el tribunal sonrió cuando el hombre comenzó a hablar.

― Miembros del jurado, no necesito hablar en mi defensa. Sonará un poco irónico, ya que las fuertes acusaciones a las que me han sometido tal vez ameriten que lo haga, pero porqué hacerlo si no tengo nada que temer. Solo quiero manifestar que siempre he estado al pendiente de las necesidades del ministerio, así como de la sociedad mágica. Me preocupo por la seguridad y el bienestar de nuestra comunidad. No tendría sentido que me comprometiera por un omega que ni siquiera había visto hasta el día en que me acusaron como agresor. Ahora bien, sin importar lo que ustedes como jurado determinen, no guardaré ningún rencor a la familia de la víctima, ya que comprendo que su dolor deber ser abismal. Incluso aprovecho para dar mi más sentido pésame a los padres y al hermano. Sin más, agradezco la oportunidad que me brindan para expresar estas palabras.

Draco quería retorcer el cuello de ese imbécil, y por la expresión en los rostros de los señores Creevey, se dio cuenta de que no era el único.

― Gracias señor Carrow. Ahora, procederemos a dar el veredicto ―anunció Dumbledore.

Draco nuevamente giró a ver a los señores Creevey y recibió a cambio unas sonrisas tristes y un "gracias", por parte de la madre.

― Lo hiciste muy bien, Draco ―susurró Lavander.

Sabía que había dado todo de sí, solo esperaba que valiera la pena.

Entonces, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.

― Según las pruebas presentadas por el señor Draco Malfoy y los testimonios presenciados en este juicio, el jurado votará para determinar si Amycus Carrow es culpable del secuestro, agresión y homicidio de Colin Creevey.

«Los que lo encuentren como culpable, levanten la mano por favor.

Hubo un momento de completo silencio.

Ninguna mano levantada.

Draco sintió que algo se apretaba en su pecho. No podía respirar y tenía unas enormes ganas de gritar insultos a todos esos estúpidos de túnicas de color ciruela. Quería golpear al maldito de Carrow y pedir perdón a los Creevey.

Se sentía al borde del colapso cuando una mano fue levantada.

Draco lo reconocía, habían estudiado juntos en Hogwarts, fue un alumno destacado por sus excelentes notas y su personalidad reservada. El miembro más joven del Wizengamot, Theodore Nott.

En cuanto vieron que Nott levantaba la mano, otros miembros también lo hicieron. Al final, el mismo Dumbledore lo hizo.

Rápidamente el escribano de la corte contó los votos y escribió los resultados en un pedazo de papel que le fue entregado al juez supremo.

― ¡El jurado encuentra al acusado culpable! ―las palabras resonaron por toda la estancia―, se tomarán veinte minutos de receso y regresaremos para dictaminar la sentencia del acusado.

Draco soltó todo el aire que tenía retenido. Lavander lo abrazó. Él se apoyó en el cuerpo de su asistente, se sentía exhausto en todo sentido y ahora solo deseaba volver a casa con su familia.


	4. THEODORE NOTT

_CAPÍTULO IV: THEODORE NOTT O EL CELO DE UN ALFA_

Cuando Draco estaba a punto de salir del Ministerio, fue detenido por un apuesto Alfa de cabello castaño.

— ¡Draco! —el joven pareció arrepentirse, pues agregó—: Señor Potter, quiero decir.

— Draco está bien, después de todo fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts —respondió exteriorizando una leve sonrisa—. Por otro lado, mi apellido sigue siendo Malfoy, a pesar de que aquí todo mundo insiste en llamarme _Potte_ r para molestarme. Mi esposo no tuvo ningún inconveniente en que conservara el apellido de mi padre.

— ¿No lo cuestionó? —exclamó evidentemente sorprendido.

— No, no lo hizo —se detuvo por unos segundos recordando aquel día—. Cuando le expresé que deseaba conservar mi apellido no hizo ningún comentario.

Theo comenzó a reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

— No es que sea gracioso —se apresuró a responder—. Simplemente me sorprende escucharlo. Usualmente los alfas, sin importar que sean magos o muggles, somos bastante posesivos. Por lo que imponer nuestro apellido a nuestra pareja, es una manera de marcar territorio. Es, cómo decirlo, un símbolo de protección —Draco se mostró más inconforme, por lo que el castaño agregó—: Mi intención no es ofenderte, solo quiero expresar la perturbación que despierta en mí el comportamiento extraño del señor Potter.

Para Draco y Harry ni siquiera había parecido un problema. Aunque si recordaban la reticencia, tanto de Lily Potter como de los Malfoy, respecto a que no tomara el apellido de su Alfa. La reacción fue peor al enterarse de que pensaban nombrar con el apellido Malfoy a su siguiente hijo. Por lo que, ante las palabras de Theodore, Draco comenzó a cuestionarse, por primera vez en siete años, si todos sus ideales eran realmente relevantes o no solo una absurda ilusión de cambiar al mundo. Harry solía decir que Draco había nacido para eso, para cambiar la forma de pensar de la sociedad mágica. ¿Pero el mundo estaba preparado para esos cambios?

El caso de Colin Creevey era una muestra de que sin importar si estaban preparados o no, era necesario hacer algo al respecto.

— Harry es un hombre muy consciente de su papel en este mundo de mierda. Pero tampoco es mi dueño. Él lo sabe y todos lo deberían de aceptar. Que no cuestione mis acciones, no significa que no se preocupe por mí.

Lanzó los polvos flu para dirigirse a su oficina.

Del otro lado, al caer en el corredor del edificio soltó un fuerte resoplido.

En unos instantes, otra persona apareció detrás de él. Se trataba de Nott.

— Lo lamento, mi intención no era hacer que te enfadaras.

Habló antes de que Draco lo echara de su propiedad.

— Sé que tu vida es un ejemplo de la vanguardia. En realidad, yo... —Theo estaba sonrojado y a pesar de la severidad en su rostro, el Omega no pudo evitar pensar que así se veía bastante inofensivo— Yo... quiero apoyarte en tu iniciativa para revocar la ley que exige que los omegas deben pertenecer a un jefe de familia Alfa.

Draco se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

— Soy un miembro del Wizengamot, sé que mi colaboración podría ser de mucha ayuda...

— ¡Por supuesto! Si, digo, gracias, en verdad gracias.

Theodore volvió a reír por el comportamiento tan impulsivo que había mostrado un Malfoy. Y no cualquier Malfoy, sino el mismísimo Draco Lucius Malfoy.

— Te presentaré a todo el equipo —anunció el Omega poniéndose más serio—. Comenzaremos a trabajar de inmediato.

Mientras caminaban por un pasillo que conducía a las oficinas, se encontraron con Ginevra. Draco los presentó enseguida, ya que ella era una de las encargadas de ofrecer apoyo psicológico a los omegas que asistían al centro de apoyo. Los tres caminaron rumbo a la oficina del rubio, para convocar al resto del equipo y le pudieran mostrar algunos datos en los que estaban trabajando.

En un momento de descuido, mientras Theodore revisaba algunos pergaminos que contenían información recabada para su proyecto, Ginny aprovechó para susurrarle a Draco:

― ¿Estás seguro de que quiere ayudarnos?

Draco no se sorprendió por la pregunta.

― Eso es lo que afirma. Además, de no ser por él, no habrían condenado a Carrow.

La pelirroja arqueó ambas cejas, evidentemente sorprendida.

― ¿Hay algún problema? ―cuestionó Theodore pasando la mirada por ambos.

― Nada ―se apresuró a responder Ginny―. Solo me sorprende mucho como es que has llegado tan rápido a obtener un lugar en el Wizengamot.

El castaño sonrió debido a aquellas palabras.

― No ha sido fácil ―mencionó a pesar de no tener ninguna obligación de explicar su situación―. No obstante, considero que ser un alfa me ha ayudado bastante.

Ginny estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Lavander y Hermione entraron de improviso.

― Draco, te ha llegado un mensaje del ministerio.

El aludido se apresuró a abrirlo, leyendo rápidamente su contenido.

― Dice que Amycus Carrow ha sido sentenciado a pasar cinco años en Azkaban por el delito de secuestro, seis años por tortura y cadena perpetua por asesinato, además se le exige una compensación de 400 galeones a la familia afectada.

― Al menos le dieron la condena máxima ―afirmó Padma, quien recientemente iba incorporándose a la reunión.

― Este es el inicio de la lucha ―intervino Nott―. Pronto verán que la situación de los omegas cambiará.

Draco deseaba profundamente que así fuera.

❀~✿

— ¿Puedo ir a dormir con Cygnus? —Draco apartó la mirada del pergamino que estaba analizando para prestar atención a su hijo.

«Me invitó a una pijamada.

El Omega analizó por un momento la situación. Tenía bastante en que trabajar y no quería descuidar a su pequeño, además, en contados días comenzaría su celo y el de Harry, por lo que podía aprovechar para preparar algunas cosas, así que asintió.

— ¡Yupi! —gritó el niño y corrió a su habitación para preparar su maleta.

Estaba por retomar su lectura cuando escuchó ruido en el vestíbulo.

— ¡Orión, Draco, estoy en casa! —Malfoy sonrió al escuchar el saludo de Harry.

— ¡Papá! —al enterarse que su hijo ya se encontraba recibiendo al Alfa decidió unirse a ellos.

— Hola —saludó entrando a la sala.

Harry lo miró y su rostro se iluminó al instante. ¿Cómo podían decir que no le importaba? ¿Cómo podían dudar del amor que Harry le profesaba? Al ser consciente del cuestionamiento en su mente, también se hizo consciente de las ligeras dudas que él mismo había tenido y se sintió avergonzado.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —cuestionó el Alfa al ver el cambio tan repentino en la expresión del rubio mayor.

Draco negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

De inmediato, Potter se levantó del sofá donde se encontraba descansando y llegó hasta su esposo para inspeccionarlo. Su expresión pasó de felicidad a preocupación.

Mientras los adultos se sumergían en su burbuja. Orión aprovechó para tomar la guitarra de su padre y jugar un poco con ella.

— ¿Por qué de pronto te has puesto triste? —dijo en voz baja para que su hijo no alcanzara a escucharlo.

Draco negó una vez más y luego susurró: — No es nada, nada, en serio nada —reafirmó al ver la duda en los ojos verdes.

Se abrazó a Harry y recargó el rostro en su pecho para inhalar su aroma a pino silvestre. Pareció que Potter hacía lo mismo, pues sintió cuando la nariz del moreno fue sumergida en su cabello.

— ¿Cómo fue el caso de Colin? —Draco agradeció el cambio de tema.

— Todo bien, en lo que cabe. Colin no volverá con su familia, pero al menos el crimen de Carrow no quedará impune.

— Me alegra saberlo —respondió mientras frotaba ligeros círculos en la espalda de su pareja.

— ¡Papás! —se quejó Orión al verlos tan melosos. Ellos sonrieron y estuvieron a punto de atraparlo para unirlo al abrazo, pero los esquivó con maestría y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

— Orión irá a la Mansión Malfoy, así que... —el omega sonrió esperando que su pareja captara la indirecta.

— Haremos las compras, ya sé —Draco sonrió aún más por el éxito obtenido—. Entonces ve a cambiarte. Pasaremos a dejar al pequeño rubio y luego nos apareceremos en Diagon.

❀~✿

Al ser fin de semana y al estar a solo tres días de su celo, decidió quedarse en casa. Harry había salido a una reunión de último momento y no volvería hasta la noche, según lo que le había informado, así que se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó llegar a medio día.

— ¿Harry, eres tú? —preguntó asomándose a la planta baja.

No escuchó respuesta alguna, así que desenfundó su varita y bajó cautelosamente, alerta a cualquier signo de actividad sospechosa dentro de la casa.

Escuchó una respiración agitada acercándose a cada segundo. Así que se preparó para lanzar un hechizo aturdidor.

— _Desma_... ¡Harry! —bajó de inmediato la varita, sin embargo, al notar la expresión tan extraña en el rostro de su esposo, regresó a la cautela inicial—. Harry, tú... ¿estás...?

El alfa permanecía al pie de las escaleras jadeando pausadamente. Como si le fuera difícil respirar.

Sus ojos verdes de un tono casi oscuro miraban con insistencia al rubio que lo analizaba desde su posición en el tercer escalón.

El aroma a pino verde invadió hasta lo más recóndito de la casa.

Fue el momento en que Draco comprendió que su pareja estaba en celo. ¿Por qué, si aún faltaban tres días?

Estuvo a punto de expresar su sorpresa, de no ser porque su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar al celo del Alfa.

El aroma a bosque se funcionó con el de fresa del Omega.

Esos segundos de aturdimiento bastaron para que Harry llegara hasta él y lo tomara entre sus brazos.

Draco gimió en el momento en que sintió el cuerpo caliente envolviendo el suyo.

Los labios de Harry se unieron a los suyos, devorando su boca sin contemplaciones. Mientras que las grandes manos morenas exploraron su cuerpo despojándolo de sus prendas con facilidad y destreza.

El lubricante natural permitió que la impetuosa embestida del Alfa se deslizara con facilidad dentro de su cavidad anal.

En un grito que fue silenciado por la boca del moreno, aceptó el miembro que lo quemaba desde adentro.

Fuertes y precisas estocadas golpearon una y otra vez hasta que sintió el nudo formándose en su interior.

— Draco, Draco —gemía una y otra vez cerca de su oído, siempre que no estaba devorando alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Ambos gritaron con fuerza en el momento en que alcanzaron el orgasmo. Harry se dejó caer sobre el suelo llevando consigo a Draco. Lo acomodó sobre su cuerpo y permanecieron así por largo rato, esperando a que sus cuerpos se relajaran y el nudo se desvaneciera.

— Harry —llamó en un susurro.

El Alfa no respondió. Se levantó llevándolo consigo. Draco se aferró lo más que pudo al cuerpo sudoroso. Y observó con los ojos entreabiertos como fue conducido a su habitación.

Fue depositado con delicadeza sobre la cama, y de inmediato fue cubierto por el cuerpo de Harry.

Recibió un beso hambriento y se aferró a él en un abrazo posesivo.

— Draco, mi Draco —balbuceó Harry antes de caer profundamente dormido.


	5. DUDAS

_CAPÍTULO V: DUDAS O EL EXTRAÑO COMPORTAMIENTO DE HARRY_

Despertaron abrazados, sudorosos y manchados de esperma.

Draco se removió incómodo dentro de las sábanas que aún le cubrían. Instintivamente, Harry buscó su cuerpo y lo acercó para envolverse en su calidez.

— Harry, es hora de que nos demos una ducha —informó el Omega haciendo un leve esfuerzo para alejarse de su esposo y poder acudir a la regadera.

El Alfa solo gruñó y reforzó su agarre.

— Potter, despierta —pidió una vez más.

— Quiero dormir un poco más. Estoy agotado —manifestó un rato después.

— ¿Tú estás agotado? —refunfuñó.

Harry comenzó a reír. Su risa amortiguada por la almohada se oía casi como simples respiraciones.

— Los dos, los dos lo estamos —corrigió—. Por eso es que deberíamos dormir un rato más.

Draco gruñó de nuevo en desacuerdo.

— Harry, han pasado más de tres días, tenemos obligaciones. No hemos visto a Orión, así que levanta tu perezoso trasero en este momento o de lo contrario te lo golpearé hasta que quede rojo como las nalgas de un mandril.

La carcajada que escapó de la garganta del moreno no tenía precio.

— ¿Sabes que eso sería muy depravado de tu parte? —sugirió soltándolo por fin e incorporándose hasta quedar sentado. Draco le propinó una fuerte palmada en el brazo—. Si eso llegara a ocurrir yo estaría más que encantado y lo sabes —movió las cejas de arriba a abajo en modo sugerente.

— ¡El único depravado aquí eres tú! ¡Ay! —gritó cuando su esposo lo atrapó entre sus brazos para cargarlo y llevarlo hasta la ducha.

Mientras se bañaban y se dedicaban a enjabonarse. No pudo evitar pensar en los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Es cierto que al haber estado en celo no recordaba al cien por ciento sus acciones, no obstante, había puntos clave que tenía muy claros.

Primero: Harry había llegado a casa muy temprano. En celo. Lo cual era extraño, ya que un Alfa era más preciso en cuanto a sus periodos de calor. Y no solían entrar repentinamente en celo, principalmente cuando ya tenían pareja.

Segundo: Al estar enlazados, la anidación duraba tan solo un día a lo mucho dos. Pero por alguna razón Harry había permanecido en celo mucho más tiempo del previsto. Lo cual también había provocado que su celo se extendiera por el mismo periodo de tiempo.

De pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, proveniente de un sentimiento de inseguridad y desolación. ¿Sería posible que Harry...?

— ¡Amor! ¡Draco! ¿Estás bien? —escuchó la voz de su esposo.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó al darse cuenta de que hace mucho se había perdido en sus pensamientos. 

— Te quedaste ausente por un momento, ¿pasa algo malo?

Draco inspeccionó los ojos verdes de su esposo. Buscando alguna señal, pero lo único que vio fue preocupación y mucho, mucho amor. Su pecho dejó de doler, así que se aferró a su sentido de autopreservación para no ponerse a llorar como un tonto.

Negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió. Besó a su en los labios esposo antes de que continuara con las preguntas. No quería tener que revelar sus dudas.

❀~✿

— ¡Draco! —Pansy corrió a abrazarlo—. Te hemos extrañado, especialmente el señor Nott —susurró en la última frase—. Ten cuidado, Draquito.

Es lo último que dijo, pues al momento ya se encontraba el nombrado Nott a su lado.s

— ¡Hola, Draco! —saludó el alfa. El rubio permaneció aturdido por las palabras anteriores de su cuñada. Y luego por reflejo correspondió el saludo.

Draco se dirigió a su oficina de inmediato para ponerse al corriente con todos los asuntos de la Organización.

Estuvo platicando largo rato con sus colegas hasta que todos decidieron ocuparse de sus propias actividades, abandonando poco a poco la oficina.

El omega se concentró en unos pergaminos que le entregó Lavander, para revisar urgentemente cuando la voz del Theodore lo interrumpió.

— ¿Todo bien con Potter? —cuestionó el castaño después de unos minutos en completo silencio, al parecer era el único que se había quedado en su oficina.

Draco se extrañó por tal pregunta. Enarcó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada perspicaz.

— Perfectamente ―fue su respuesta.

— No lo parece.

El Omega permaneció con la expresión sería. Pero algo en sus ojos indicó que esa afirmación no había sido pertinente.

— Lo lamento, es solo que desde que llegaste esta mañana te he notado ausente, como si algo te preocupara.

— ¿Y ese es tu problema?

— No, por supuesto que no —se apresuró a responder el castaño—. En relación a tu vida privada no, pero permanecer distraído puede perjudicar el trabajo que estamos realizando.

Draco se convenció de la veracidad de aquellas palabras y se relajó, disminuyendo la tensión que había generado momentos antes.

— ¡Claro, tienes razón! —fueron sus palabras para disculparse—. No tengo ningún problema con Harry. Es otra situación.

Pareció que Theo quisiera enterarse de esa situación, pero Draco cortó por lozano la conversación.

— Prometo estar más atento.

Y continuó revisando los pergaminos que tenía entre sus manos.

Lo cierto, es que se distrajo nuevamente. Pensando en que Nott tenía razón. Había estado muy concentrado pensando en los acontecimientos de los últimos días. El comportamiento tan extraño de Harry, del cual tenía una ligera sospecha de a qué se debía, sin embargo, no quería nombrarlo hasta estar seguro.

Antes de golpearse mentalmente por estar nuevamente desviándose de su trabajo, se dijo a sí mismo que más tarde hablaría con Hermione al respecto.

❀~✿

Harry salió de casa algo perturbado. Momentos antes se había despedido con un delicioso beso de su magnífico esposo. Sin embargo, a pesar del ánimo que había demostrado al despedirse, lo había notado ausente. Sumergido en algo de lo que solo él tenía idea.

Desde la ducha ya lo había notado distante. Y al preguntarle, solo negó, diciendo que no era nada. Pero Harry claramente había visto miedo y tristeza en esos hermosos ojos grises.

¿Qué es lo que le está pasando a Draco? ¿Qué le acongojaba? Pero principalmente... ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

Llegó al recinto donde habían quedado de verse con el señor Diggory. Quien ya se encontraba allí junto con el resto de los integrantes de la banda, así como Dean.

— ¿Todo bien muchacho? —cuestionó el hombre con una sonrisa bonachona.

No, nada estaba bien. Quería decirle, pero no podía. Tenía que guardar silencio y esperar lo mejor. Lo mejor para él y para la banda, pero principalmente para su familia. No quería que Draco se enterara, al menos no por ahora, esperaría. Primero tenían que firmar ese contrato y luego ya vería como resolver su problema.

Asintió devolviendo la sonrisa.

— Si. Todo está bien. Lamento haberlos retrasado. ¿Cuáles son las novedades?

Todos parecieron relajarse ante la calma de su líder. Todos excepto Luna, que, a pesar de sus permanentes estados de ensoñación, mostraba en su rostro una expresión de preocupación.

— Se planea un concierto para el próximo mes. Donde se darán a conocer en el mundo mágico. Ya estamos trabajando en los permisos y decidiendo en dónde se llevará a cabo —se apresuró a explicar Dean.

— En Hogsmeade por supuesto —intervino el señor Diggory—. En el nuevo salón que se abrió para los jóvenes de Hogwarts.

Harry continuó escuchando los planes a los que habían llegado en los últimos días. Sin embargo, más que estar completamente atengo, como solía hacer, divagó en sus propias preocupaciones.

 _Solo un poco más_. Se decía a cada momento. Solo un poco más y sus compañeros tendrían lo que tanto habían deseado. "Fama en el mundo mágico".

❀~✿

— Así que... —Hermione balbuceó mientras miraba fijamente al rubio.

— Esto no es fácil para mí. No soy bueno para revelar mis pensamientos mucho menos mis sentimientos, así que espero me ayudes.

La castaña asintió. Y después lo instó a hablar.

Draco permaneció por varios minutos en silencio. Reticente a revelar algo tan íntimo. Después de todo, aunque se llevaba mejor con Granger, no eran tan cercanos. Sin embargo, era la única a quien le tenía mayor confianza de todos los sanadores del mundo.

— Algo raro pasa con Harry...


	6. UNA REVELACIÓN

_CAPÍTULO VI: UNA REVELACIÓN O CUANDO DRACO SE SINTIÓ TRAICIONADO_

Draco llegó a casa sintiéndose frustrado. Temía por lo que podría suceder en el futuro. No quería creer que su esposo pudiera estar haciendo algo incorrecto. Harry no era así, sin embargo, su instinto Omega lo estaba traicionando. Se sentía ansioso y perdido.

Harry lo recibió en casa con una enorme sonrisa y un dulce beso. Eso provocó que por el momento no dijera nada al respecto. Esperaría a que su esposo le explicara lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo.

Como todos los días, cenaron y convivieron con su hijo hasta que quiso ir a la cama, después conversaron sobre su día mientras se preparaban para acostarse y como todas las noches, Harry le abrazó con mucho cariño.

 _Nada fuera de lo común,_ pensó Draco antes de quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente apareció muy temprano Nott para notificarle que ya había fecha de audiencia para decidir si se aprobaba la ley que proponía. Draco se sintió muy feliz, en la noche le daría la noticia a Harry, quien, estaba seguro, compartiría su alegría.

Nott le advirtió que tenían que tener todo muy bien preparado ya que si los miembros conservadores del Wizengamot llegaban a encontrar algún punto débil echarían para atrás la propuesta y tendrían que comenzar desde cero.

Ginny, propuso que juntaran firmas de personas influyentes que estuvieran a favor de la anulación de la ley para así presentarlas en el día de la audiencia y los miembros del Consejo vieran el impacto negativo que tendría en el Ministerio si no llegaba a aprobarla. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que decidieron organizar una fiesta e invitar a los miembros más influyentes del mundo mágico.

Lavander y Pansy se pusieron a trabajar en la lista de los invitados. Mientras Draco, Theodore, Ginny y Hermione revisaban que la propuesta que presentarían al Wizengamot quedara perfecta. También prepararían una versión recortada para las personas que se mostraran interesadas en la fiesta.

Draco había trabajado con mucho entusiasmo, ya quería llegar a su casa y ver a su hijo, hablar con Harry. Quería compartir su alegría con sus dos personas favoritas.

❀~✿

Draco se apresuró a entrar a la chimenea que se encontraba conectada en su oficina, apareció en su sala donde Potter se encontraba con su pequeño hijo viendo el televisor. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su instinto se vio amedrentado por algo en el ambiente.

— Mira, ese es tu padre —explicaba con orgullo el moreno, mientras el pequeño observaba con sus enormes ojos grises la escena de la banda en un programa de la farándula que se proyectada en el aparato.

Draco los observó en silencio, esperando el momento en que se percataran de su presencia. Sin embargo, su aroma lo delató de inmediato.

Harry giró a verlo con una enorme sonrisa.

— Orión, papá ha llegado. ¡Vamos a cenar!

El pequeño giró a ver al rubio y se levantó de un salto del sofá donde se encontraban sentados. Harry lo siguió.

— ¡Papá! —gritó el niño, Draco se agachó para recogerlo con sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo te la pasaste hoy? —preguntó mientras recibía un beso en su mejilla.

— Abuelo Lucius nos llevó a la tienda de dulces.

— Wow, espero que compartas unos cuantos con tus padres —Orión asintió con entusiasmo.

Draco caminó al comedor donde ya lo esperaba una cena caliente. Harry lo siguió de cerca sin comentar nada. Al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de que su esposo había llegado un poco serio a casa.

Durante la cena únicamente interactuaron con el niño, no lo hicieron entre ellos y Harry se dio cuenta que su esposo no lo miraba. Situación que lo alertó, algo no estaba bien, quería que terminara la cena lo más pronto posible para pedir una explicación. A pesar de eso, sospechaba que no iba a tener que pedir nada, pues seguramente Draco también estaba esperando llevar a su hijo a dormir para después expresar su molestia. Eran raras las ocasiones en que ocurría esto, pero cuando llegaba a suceder el Alfa se preocupaba severamente.

Al terminar la cena, Draco llevó a Orión a su habitación. Harry lo siguió de cerca. Ambos le desearon las buenas noches y salieron en silencio dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Ya dentro. Harry miró fijamente a su esposo esperando a que comenzara.

Draco le devolvió la mirada.

— Hay que sentarnos —dijo, Harry asintió y obedeció tomando lugar en la cama. Draco se sentó a su lado y comenzó—: Quiero saber por qué se adelantó tu celo.

Harry permaneció en silencio unos segundos sopesando la respuesta correcta.

— Sé que eres bastante inteligente. Y si lo estas preguntando me imagino que ya lo has deducido o lo has investigado —se lamió los labios al sentirlos resecos.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —cuestionó empezando a mostrar su enojo.

— No creí que fuera necesario...

— ¿No lo creíste? —exclamó esta vez mostrando su molestia—. ¿Cómo es que no creíste necesario decirme que apareció tu pareja destinada?

Harry nuevamente se lamió los labios. Concentró su mirada en el rubio.

— No lo creí necesario porque no es importante —Draco quiso hablar, pero con un movimiento de mano le pidió que le permitiera explicarse—. Sabía que si te decía la verdad reaccionarías así. Sé que este no eres tú, es tu instinto de Omega. Pero quiero que sepas que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, eres mi única pareja, siempre serás el único para mí, te lo dije cuando nos casamos, te lo he dicho durante todo este tiempo, eres el único al que amo.

— ¿Y es por eso que hueles a otro Omega? —Harry se sorprendió por la afirmación de su pareja. Se levantó de golpe y se olfateó a sí mismo—. No te preocupes Potter, apenas si es una ligera esencia, pero muy desagradable te diré, apesta el ambiente —expresó de manera desdeñosa.

Fue entonces que el moreno se dio cuenta del aroma impregnado en su cuerpo. Tal como lo había explicado Draco, era muy ligero, casi imperceptible. Usualmente el tipo de rastro sería considerado como algo insignificante, pero dejarlo en un Alfa enlazado de esa manera tan discreta era una clara provocación para el otro Omega.

Ese tipo de esencias solían dejarse impregnadas cuando los alfas tenían más de una pareja y los omegas deseaban revelar la preferencia que tenía sobre el resto.

— Yo... no me había dado cuenta —confesó sintiéndose avergonzado y odiado por haber herido así a su pareja—. Lo lamento Draco. No creí que fuera capaz de hacer esto.

— Dime una cosa Potter —continuó el rubio como si no hubiera escuchado la disculpa de Harry—, ¿Vas a dejar de verlo?

Harry permaneció en silencio. Sin embargo, Draco lo conocía muy bien, así que a pesar de no recibir una respuesta supo lo que Harry no quiso decir.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Harry se giró para decir algo, pero prefirió tomar una ducha y deshacerse del rastro del otro Omega, ya que suponía era incómodo para Draco hablar cuando su pareja despedía el aroma de otro. Y mientras el agua limpiaba su cuerpo, reafirmó su decisión; al salir del baño iría a hablar con Draco y le explicaría todo, para que su compañero supiera lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo y no se imaginara cosas sin sentido.

No obstante, al salir de la ducha y dirigirse a la habitación de al lado, donde descansaba su hijo, descubrió que ninguno de los dos estaba.

Buscó en el resto de las habitaciones, incluso en la parte baja de la casa y al no encontrarlos se sintió traicionado. ¿Cómo era posible que Draco lo abandonara sin siquiera permitirle dar una explicación? Además de que también se había llevado a su hijo, el hijo de ambos.

Rápidamente se conectó a la red flU, llamando a la Mansión Malfoy, donde sabía que seguramente estaría. Astoria fue la que le respondió.

— ¿Qué quieres, Potter? —cuestionó la Alfa claramente molesta.

— Necesito hablar con Draco —exigió.

— Draco no quiere hablar contigo —respondió cortante.

— Quiero que me lo diga él mismo o de lo contrario insistiré.

Astoria cortó la comunicación bloqueando la red. Harry se imaginó que la familia también modificaría las protecciones para que no pudiera acercarse. Golpeó con los puños el suelo, lleno de frustración.


	7. CARIÑO

_CAPÍTULO VII: CARIÑO O EL DÍA QUE HARRY CONOCIÓ A CEDRIC_

La mañana en que Draco presentó el caso de los Creevey, Harry salió de casa un poco preocupado. Draco se estaba comportando extraño, más distante. En su aroma se podía percibir un temor inexplicable, sin embargo, aún no se aventuraba a preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba. Sabía que su esposo lo negaría, así que decidió esperar a que él mismo se acercara para hablarlo.

Llegó al estudio donde trabajarían en nuevas canciones. Tenían que presentar algo original e innovador, algo completamente diferente a lo que usualmente exhibían al público, para convencer al señor Diggory de que estaba haciendo una excelente inversión al apostar por su banda. En dos semanas tendrían una reunión donde presentarían su nueva composición y de obtener una respuesta afirmativa acordarían donde se llevaría a cabo el lanzamiento, así como los detalles del contrato y la paga que recibirían.

\- Tengo una propuesta, ¿les parece que la cante? -anunció Luna, una vez estuvieron todos reunidos.

\- Por supuesto -se apresuró a responder Harry. Todos tomaron asiento, mientras Luna tomaba una guitarra acústica y comenzaba a tocar.

_Querer es la palabra que uso para describir*_

_Todos los sentimientos que tengo_

_Escondiéndose aquí dentro_

_No sabes cuántas veces_

_He deseado habértelo dicho_

_No sabes cuántas veces_

_He deseado poder abrazarte._

_No sabes cuántas veces_

_He deseado poder_

_Moldearte en alguien que pudiera_

_Quererme tanto como yo te amo_

_Creer es la palabra que más que se aplica_

_A la esperanza en mi corazón cada vez que me doy cuenta_

_Que no voy a ser yo_

_Quien compartirá tus sueños_

_Que no voy a ser yo_

_Quien compartirá tus planes_

_Que no voy a ser quien comparta lo que_

_Parece ser la vida que tendrás_

_Atesorando mi vida tanto como yo atesoro la tuya_

_Oh, estoy empezando a pensar que nunca encontraré_

_Las palabras que podrían hacer que me quieras_

_Que tengan la cantidad correcta de letras_

_Sólo el sonido correcto_

_Que podría hacerte oír, hacerte ver_

_Que me estás enloqueciendo_

_Oh, podría decir que te necesito_

_Pero entonces te darías cuenta_

_Que te quiero_

_Al igual que miles de otras personas_

_Quienes dirían que te aman_

_Como el resto de sus mentiras_

_Cuando todo lo que desean_

_Es tocar tu cara, tus manos_

_Y mirar tus ojos_

_Quererte_

_Es lo que hago_

_Apreciarte_

_Querer es la palabra_

Al terminar la canción, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que era buena, así, decidieron que esa sería la que presentarían a Amos y en dado caso de que pidiera otra, presentarían la que los gemelos habían propuesto.

❀~✿

Se acercaba el celo rutinario, Harry estaba aliviado de que la fecha de la reunión se estableciera unos días antes de que llegara su calor, así podría desaparecer el fin de semana sin dejar nada pendiente. Se encontraba algo nervioso, ya que sería el momento en que verían a Amos Diggory para acordar los detalles de su lanzamiento en el mundo mágico. A pesar de que no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, se sentía responsable del proyecto, ya que sus compañeros lo deseaban y él no podía impedir que lograran el éxito que tanto ansiaban.

Había accedido a la petición de su banda, y esperaba no decepcionarlos.

Cuando entró a la sala de reuniones ya se encontraba el resto de la banda en sus puestos. Anthony Golstein había reemplazado a Adrián después de que presentara su renuncia. Jamás había explicado el motivo, aunque Harry sospechaba que tenía que ver con su relación con Draco y que el resto de la banda lo sabía, aunque jamás le habían dicho algo al respecto, de todos modos, después de seis años ya no tenía importancia.

\- ¿Dónde está Dean? -cuestionó mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Luna.

\- Llamó para avisar que llegaría un poco tarde -contestó uno de los gemelos.

\- No ha de tardar en llegar -agregó el otro.

Harry asintió y comenzó a conversar con Luna, quien como siempre, relató una extraña aventura que tuvo en su camino con unas especies extrañas. El moreno no estaba seguro de que fuera real o fantasía, pero jamás le decía nada y al contrario siempre la escuchaba con respeto.

De pronto, Dean entró apresurado.

\- ¡Amos Diggory viene para acá! -exclamó entrando prácticamentes corriendo. Acomodó las carpetas que traía en un portafolio y se sentó jadeando.

Anthony le acercó un vaso de agua, el cual fue recibido con sumo agradecimiento.

Unos segundos después Amos Diggory hizo acto de presencia. Usaba una túnica elegante y su cabello estaba firmemente peinado. Detrás de él, apareció un joven castaño de lindos ojos grises y una agradable sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sonrisa que fue borrada en cuanto cruzó el umbral.

En ese momento Harry se sintió enfermo. Sus instintos Alfa se dispararon como locos haciéndolo sentir mareado y torpe. Luna le frotó la espalda y preguntó si se sentía bien. Al mismo tiempo las feromonas del joven Omega eran liberadas con fuerza.

Harry levantó la mirada, llamado por ese fuerte aroma. Observó como el señor Diggory se acercaba al joven para auxiliarlo.

\- Luna, ayúdame -susurró al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, la rubia asintió y al instante se encontraban en el jardín de la residencia Potter-Malfoy.

Después de ese momento no supo cómo es que entró o en qué momento Luna volvió a aparecerse. Los únicos fragmentos que quedaban en su mente eran los momentos junto a Draco, quien también había entrado en celo al ser provocado por su celo de Alfa.

Después de que superaran el calor, que por cierto había durado más de lo habitual, Harry decidió no decirle nada a su pareja, al menos no por el momento.

No era tonto, sabía que Cedric era su destinado. Y ya que los alfas por naturaleza podían enlazarse con más de un Omega a la vez era lógico que su cuerpo reaccionara al encontrarse con su pareja destinada. Sin embargo, no tenía el menor interés en enlazarse con alguien más, él ya tenía a su amor verdadero, por eso no creía necesario que por el momento el rubio lo supiera, eso solo lo haría sentir herido, su parte Omega se sentiría desplazada y lo último que deseaba era lastimar a Draco.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperaba. Todo lo malo inició cuando al término de su celo volvió a reunirse con Amos Diggory para llevar a cabo esa reunión que días atrás no fue posible ejecutar.

Si, hablaron de los puntos acordados. Pero al finalizar el hombre se acercó y con una mano en el hombro le dijo:

\- Mi hijo espera conocerte, desafortunadamente el día en que lo traje no pude presentarlos como es debido, pero ya tendrán tiempo.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, inconforme con lo que el hombre estaba sugiriendo.

\- Señor Diggory, ¿es necesario que le recuerde que estoy felizmente enlazado?

Diggory negó y le palmeó la espalda.

\- No te preocupes muchacho, un enlace siempre se puede disolver.

Harry estaba teniendo un arranque de ira, iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas cuando vio la expresión de súplica de Dean y lo hizo contenerse.

Todos le rogaron que no fuera imprudente y que por el bien de la banda rechazara al hijo de Diggory de una manera educada. Estuvo de acuerdo. Sin embargo, el día en que por fin Amos le presentó a su hijo no esperó que este le impregnara con su aroma.

Cedric se había comportado bastante comprensivo, incluso amable cuando Harry le explicó que ya estaba enlazado y que era feliz con su matrimonio. Así que se sintió bastante estúpido cuando Draco le acusó de llevar el aroma de alguien más.

Y si, por supuesto que había sido su culpa, pero ahora sufría las consecuencias. No tener a su esposo ni a su hijo era la mayor tortura que podrían infringirle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CHERISH es una canción del conjunto The Association. Aquí varié la traducción para que tuviera un género neutral.


	8. LAFIESTA

_CAPÍTULO VIII: LA FIESTA O LA RENUNCIA DE HARRY_

Draco notaba que Lucius estaba encantado con la idea de que su hijo al fin hubiera abandonado a Potter. Además, se había mudado a la mansión. Sería fácil hacerlo entrar en razón respecto a sus ideas revolucionarias y poco sensatas.

No obstante, nada podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Draco estaba muy seguro de eso. Amaba a Harry a pesar de todo y sentía que se había comportado un tanto impulsivo al huir de su casa sin pedir una explicación clara sobre lo que sea que estaba haciendo su esposo. Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perder a la única persona que respetaba sus decisiones, que le permitía ser quien era, al único que lo había aceptado a pesar de no ser un Omega sumiso.

Hasta ahora todo había estado bien, en perfecta armonía, pues Draco jamás había encontrado a su destinado y Harry tampoco. Engañándose inocentes, creyó que ninguno de los dos lo haría. Por eso, saber que su amado lo había hecho, le sumergía en un abismo de inseguridad y rabia.

¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué en el nombre de todos los magos tenía que encontrarlo ahora? ¿Harry querría pasar tiempo con el Omega para valorar con quien le convenía más continuar su vida? ¡Pero ellos tenían a Orión! Su cachorrito, eso debía valer algo ¿o no?

Miles de dudas invadían su mente y no le permitían un solo segundo de descanso. Entre los preparativos para la fiesta y la audiencia y su dolor silencioso, estaba llegando a su límite.

No le había querido decir claramente a sus padres el motivo del conflicto. Solamente a Astoria. Sabía que, si se los decía, Lucius querría levantar de inmediato una denuncia por infidelidad, pero legalmente Harry no estaría cometiendo ningún crimen, así que solo lo evidenciarían y si ya estaban en la mira de casi todo Londres mágico, con el escándalo sería peor.

Tal vez estaba exagerando. Su padre no sería tan imprudente. Seguramente no haría tal escándalo, pero sí que le exigiría que pidiera el divorcio. Y Draco no quería pedirlo. Esperaba que Harry recapacitara y decidiera quedarse con su familia. Pero todas esas maquinaciones mentales solo eran parte de su instinto Omega, porque su parte racional nuevamente le volvía a decir que Harry lo amaba mucho, que lo respetaba y que había actuado imprudentemente al dejar solo a su pareja. Alejado de su familia. Seguramente estaría enloqueciendo en la preocupación de no saber cómo se encontraba su familia, si serían felices o estaría padeciendo de tristeza, si estarían en peligro o cómodos en la seguridad que representaba la pareja Malfoy.

Entonces decidió que pasando la fiesta y la audiencia iría y hablaría con él. Le exigiría la explicación que no pidió en su momento. Y esperaba de todo corazón que las cosas resultaran bien.

❀~✿

El día de la fiesta al fin llegó. Draco estaba de pie en medio del salón conversando con el ministro, su esposa y algunas parejas influyentes. Theodore estaba a su lado secundando su sutil conversación respecto al tema que le competía.

A pesar de que estaba contento por el avance que estaban logrando, no podía evitar sentirse triste. Pensando en Harry y lo que estaría haciendo solo. Aunque también recordaba lo traicionado que se había sentido cuando no le aseguró que no volvería a ver al dichoso Omega. Bien, ya se había dado cuenta de que sus instintos omegas lo manipulaban, no dejaría que lo molestaran mucho.

— ¿Te sientes mal? —cuestionó Theo, él negó con la cabeza.

— No, solamente estoy un poco exhausto, hemos trabajado bastante.

Theo asintió comprensivo.

Draco miró a su alrededor esperando que Harry apareciera en la fiesta. Negó para sus adentros. Harry no aparecería, la noche en que pensaba decirle lo de la fiesta, fue la noche en que se separaron.

— Draco, ese es Amos Diggory —susurró Nott—, su hijo, Cedric Diggory también es Omega, podemos convencerlo de que esta ley beneficiará a su familia.

— ¿Amos Diggory? —cuestionó el rubio, recordaba que ese era el hombre que financiaría el lanzamiento de la banda de Harry en el mundo mágico. Más intrigado por eso, que por el apoyo que podría brindar accedió a acercarse.

Amos venía acompañado de su esposa y su hijo.

— ¡Buenas noches, mi nombre es Theodore Nott y mi acompañante Draco Malfoy! —Nott repitió el protocolo que habían seguido durante toda la noche. Sin embargo, cuando fue momento de Draco para hablar, este se quedó en silencio.

Asintió simplemente y ofreció una escueta sonrisa. Mientras tanto, Theodore cortésmente preguntaba por sus negocios antes de golpear de lleno con la propuesta.

Draco notó que Cedric era bello. Pequeños ojos grises, hermosos y brillantes como dos diamantes, lacio y brillante cabello oscuro, hermosos labios suavemente rosados y una sonrisa inocente que adornaban de manera preciosa su rostro.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos. Cedric le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a la cual no pudo responder porque se sintió enfermo, sofocado y mareado.

— ¿Me disculpan un momento? —expresó al notar que todos lo miraban expectantes.

Se apresuró a llegar al sanitario donde se encerró con un hechizo. Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza.

Había reconocido el aroma del joven Diggory, al principio no había identificado de donde, pero mientras Theodore hablaba el recuerdo de la última vez que había visto a Harry volvió con fuerza y entonces lo supo. Ese Omega era el destinado de Harry.

No aguantó las náuseas que se acumularon en sus entrañas y terminó por vomitar todo lo que había consumido esa noche.

❀~✿

Harry estaba preparado para las consecuencias que su decisión tendría.

Al principio había decidido continuar con el plan, pero ya no podía más. Necesitaba a su familia, necesitaba sentirse de nuevo protegido en el amor que su esposo e hijo representaban, no iba a permitir perder algo tan importante, así le costara su puesto en la banda.

❀~✿

Draco se despertó por unos fuertes movimientos. Pestañeó un poco para observar qué estaba ocurriendo. Su pequeño rubio se escabullía bajo las sábanas. Draco se acomodó para permitirle acurrucarse junto a él.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —cuestionó cuando su pequeño ya estaba abrazando su torso.

Draco sintió cuando negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces? —volvió a preguntar, acariciaba la cabellera rubia del pequeño y despedía un aroma de tranquilidad que él mismo no sentía.

— Extraño a papá —exclamó bajito.

Draco se tensó. Y se sintió culpable por hacer pasar por eso a su hijo.

— Yo también —respondió en un susurro. Acarició la cabeza de su hijo y se prometió que iría lo más pronto posible a hablar con Potter e intentaría llegar a un acuerdo por el bien de su pequeño rubio.

❀~✿

Harry se levantó tarde ese día, no tenía ganas de ir al estudio así que llamó por teléfono a Dean para que convocara a una reunión en su casa. Mientras tanto se permitió pasar un rato en su habitación, revisando las cosas de Draco en inhalando su aroma que aún permanecía impregnado. Lo extrañaba muchísimo y había tenido la idea de pasarse por el centro, pero la única vez que lo había intentado Draco no se encontraba allí.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de una lechuza entrando a la casa. Imaginó que era el ave que entregaba la correspondencia de Draco todas las mañanas. No tenía ánimo de bajar a revisar de qué se trataba, aunque al recordar que posiblemente era el mismo Draco enviándole una nota se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras. La lechuza ya no se encontraba allí, solo un ejemplar del diario mágico. Le extrañó, pues la suscripción era de Draco y era a él a quien le llegaba el periódico.

Tomó el ejemplar leyendo el encabezado. Quedó totalmente anonadado al leer el titular del día. Se figuró que alguien le había enviado el periódico para que viera tan desagradable noticia.


	9. DECISIONES

_CAPÍTULO IX: DECISIONES O LAS REFLEXIONES DE DRACO MALFOY_

Un día después de la fiesta, organizada por la fundación de Draco, El Profeta anunciaba en primera plana el siguiente encabezado.

_¿DRACO MALFOY Y HARRY POTTER EN CAMINO AL DIVORCIO?_

Una enorme foto de Draco y Harry acompañaba la nota y en la esquina inferior derecha, una foto del rubio con Nott durante la fiesta.

_Como toda Inglaterra sabe, el día de ayer, en la mansión Malfoy, se llevó a cabo una reunión exclusiva, donde asistieron los magos y brujas más distinguidos de nuestra nación. Aparentemente se trataba de una simple reunión, pero todos sabemos que fue planeada con fines políticos. Ya sabremos el verdadero motivo y estaremos informando en su momento todos los detalles. Mientras tanto, analizaremos el tema que nos compete, ¿será que el matrimonio Potter-Malfoy está próximo a su culminación?_

_Queridos lectores, estoy segura de que muchos notaron la ausencia de Harry Potter en la fiesta organizada por su pareja Draco Malfoy, quien por cierto siempre se ha negado a tomar el apellido de su cónyuge. Además, el Omega estuvo acompañado en todo momento de nuestro miembro mas joven del Wizengamot, el distinguido alfa sangre pura, Theodore Nott._

_Estaremos al pendiente de los acontecimientos futuros en torno al matrimonio Potter-Malfoy, así como la decisión que tomará el Wizengamot respecto a la abolición de la ley que obliga a los omegas a pertenecer a un jefe Alfa, iniciativa encabezada por Draco Malfoy._

_Y como siempre, amigos lectores, toda la información será revelada en su diario preferido._

_Rita Skeeter_

Draco lazó el periódico con furia. ¿Cómo era capaz esa mujer de insinuar que le era infiel a Harry? Ni siquiera en sus más bizarros sueños se planteó la posibilidad de dejar a su esposo por alguien más. Lo peor de todo es que la nota destruía su reputación por completo y dejaba en duda su compromiso con el resto de los omegas. Sintiendo nuevamente nauseas corrió a su inodoro donde vació todo lo que tenía en su estómago. Últimamente se sentía más cansado y muy enfermo. Necesitaba que Granger le hiciera una revisión, pero ante la noticia que estaba circulando en toda Inglaterra tenía que priorizar la audiencia con los miembros del Wizengamot y su matrimonio, afortunadamente Harry jamás leía los diarios mágicos.

❀~✿

Luna, los gemelos, Dean y Anthony entraron a la habitación que Harry solía usar como su despacho. Quedaron desconcertados al ver el semblante tan sombrío del alfa.

— ¿Ya les había informado que Draco me abandonó?

Todos quedaron impactados con la noticia. De hecho, habían notado que el Alfa había estado un tanto ausente los últimos días, pero no esperaban que fuera a causa de un abandono.

— Ese... —comenzó a expresar Dean. Sin embargo, Luna colocó una mano en su antebrazo, impidiéndole que hiciera un comentario negativo sobre Draco.

— Y es por eso que necesito hablar con ustedes.

Luna asintió e instó a sus compañeros a sentarse y guardar silencio.

Harry comenzó a narrarles lo que había pasado desde el momento en que conoció a Cedric, hasta el momento, incluso les mostró el periódico. Los gemelos hicieron mala cara, ya que ellos si lo habían visto, pero considerando que eran chismen mal infundados ―conocían la reputación de Rita― y sabiendo que Harry no leía los diarios mágicos, decidieron no decir nada, para no provocar malos entendidos entre la pareja.

― ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer? ―cuestionó Dean, una vez el alfa concluyó su narración.

― Sé que ustedes tienen grandes expectativas en el próximo lanzamiento, con esto estarían incursionando en el mundo al que pertenecen, al que desde siempre han pertenecido. Ustedes solo me siguieron al mundo muggle, a pesar de que se arriesgaban a perder mucho de lo que era su vida. Sin importar nada, estuvieron a mi lado, por lo que lamento mucho no poder hacer lo mismo por ustedes.

Dean se levantó de su asiento conmocionado, los demás permanecieron inmóviles. Así, hasta que Luna sonrió, de un salto se acercó y le ofreció un abrazo. Harry agradeció que ella comprendiera, nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero de los seis ella era quien más le importaba.

― ¿Y qué sucederá con nosotros, con el resto de la banda? ―se atrevió a cuestionar Goldstein.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

― Consigan otro guitarrista.

― ¡No podemos hacer eso! ―exclamó Dean―. Es imposible, tú y Luna son los más populares de la banda, si alguno uno de los dos renuncia la banda estará acabada.

― Opino lo mismo ―intervino Fred, Dean estaba agradecido de que le apoyaran―. No obstante, considero que está mal obligar a Harry a que nos apoye a cambio de perder a su familia.

George asintió y agregó:

― Seamos honestos, todos sabemos que si Harry continua en la banda, Amos Diggory no dejará de presionarlo y Draco permanecerá alejado mientras su parte omega se sienta amenazada.

― ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? ―cuestionó Anthony ofreciendo una sonrisa sincera.

Tal vez Dean por ahora no estaba de acuerdo, pero mientras el resto lo estuviera, Harry no cambiaría de opinión.

― El día del lanzamiento, ese día lo anunciaré.

― Antes que una banda somos amigos ―expresó Luna, sonriendo tranquilamente―. No permitiremos que dejes de hacer lo que te gusta por nuestro egoísmo. Así que te apoyaremos en todo. No necesitamos cantar para los magos, ya tenemos un gran publico que nos admira, podemos vivir con eso.

Harry se alarmó por las palabras de la rubia. Si bien, él no quería continuar, no era motivo para que los demás también abandonaran.

― Así es, no tocaremos para los magos ―expresó George―. Seguiremos como hasta ahora.

Fred asintió apoyando a su hermano, Anthony también. Solo faltaba que Dean cediera. Todos concentraron su mirada en él.

― Tendremos que pagar una buena cantidad de galeones por la demanda, pero ¿qué más da?

Todos comenzaron a reír.

❀~✿

Por fin había llegado el día de la audiencia. Draco esperaba afuera de los tribunales, nervioso y asustado. De hecho, muy nervioso y asustado. En todos los años que llevaba como abogado, jamás había sentido el estrés ni la ansiedad a ese nivel. Recordó que en todos los juicios que había enfrentado, siempre despertaba de la misma manera, pero conforme la mañana iba avanzando poco a poco iba tranquilizándose. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho diferente esta mañana?

Dio un sorbo a su taza de té, pensando en lo diferente de esta situación. ¿Era la naturaleza del caso? No, incluso antes se habían enfrentado a cosas peores. ¿Entonces qué era?

Unas jóvenes brujas pasaron por el corredor, sonriendo y cuchicheando. Algo sin importancia, nunca se había entretenido en escuchar las conversaciones de personas desconocidas, pero la mención de una palabra le hizo enfocar toda su atención en ellas.

― ¿Cuál dijiste que es su nombre? ―cuestionó una de ellas.

― Whirlwind ―respondió la otra―, nunca antes habían tocado en Londres. Ya quiero verlos en vivo.

Draco permaneció concentrado en esas cuantas palabras. La banda de Harry por fin debutaría en el mundo mágico, y él no estaba allí para compartir un momento tan importante. También se recordó que tampoco estaba aquí, para él, apoyándolo en su momento importante. _Eso es,_ pensó, Harry había estado allí siempre que despertaba y manifestaba sentirse nervioso o asustado. En ese momento era cuando Harry le recordaba que era el mejor abogado que conocía, le besaba y le aseguraba que todo saldría perfectamente y si no fuera el caso simplemente lo abrazaría y le expresaría cuan idiotas eran el resto del mundo, él sonreiría y asentiría de acuerdo. Eso era parte de ellos, de ser una pareja que se amaba, recordó el día en que irrumpió en su boda para confesarle que lo amaba, sonrió sin poder evitarlo ¿En qué momento permitió que se perdiera todo?

¡No! No lo habían perdido, todavía no, pero si no se daba prisa, lo haría sería demasiado tarde.

― Señor Malfoy ―el rubio salió de su ensimismamiento, miró a la rubia que lo miraba preocupada.

― Lavander ―dijo desorientado.

― Es la hora ―informó y él asintió.

Se encaminó de inmediato al interior de la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el proceso. Tomando asiento en su lugar asignado, Lavander lo hizo a su lado.

Realmente no prestó atención a lo que ocurrió a su alrededor, todo lo hizo por inercia. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba tener a su familia reunida en ese momento. Encerrarse en su habitación y aferrarse a ellos, mientras compartían su cariño.

Habló cuando se lo pidieron y sintió cuando Lavander lo abrazó después de recibir el veredicto. Pero no reaccionó a eso. Una vez fue liberado de su responsabilidad salió de la sala rumbo a las chimeneas. Solo tenía un objetivo en mente.

❀~✿

― ¡Draco! ―la voz de Theodore resonó en el largo pasillo, Draco se giró, viendo que el castaño se acercaba.

«¿A dónde vas? Todos te esperan para celebrar ―el rubio arrugó el entrecejo, luego negó con la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para andar pensando en celebraciones. Es cierto que estaba feliz por el triunfo, era un gran paso a un mundo con derechos para los omegas, pero ya había hecho sufrir demasiado a su esposo, tanto como no lo merecía. Así que no importaba celebrar, si no lo haría con la única persona que siempre lo había apoyado incondicionalmente.

― No puedo, tengo algo importante qué hacer ―explicó retomando su camino, pero fue detenido por Theodore, quien lo tomó del brazo haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente.

― ¿Qué es más importante que celebrar tu triunfo?

Draco hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca antes de responder.

― Harry ―ante la expresión desconcertada de Nott agregó―: Harry y Orión son la más importante para mí, antes que cualquier ley o persona. Ellos son todo para mí.

Nott cambió su rostro, ahora se veía enfadado.

― Pero Potter te engañó. Lucius me dijo que ni siquiera ha hecho el intento de buscarte.

― ¡Mi padre no sabe ni una mierda de mi relación con Harry! ―expresó esta vez muy enfadado. Sus orejas se enrojecieron, al igual que su cuello. Eran raras las ocasiones en que algo llegaba a descontrolar sus emociones y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

El alfa quedó desconcertado ante el ataque de ira del rubio, no era común que un omega reaccionara de ese modo ante un alfa, solían ser sumisos en todo momento, pero Draco siempre había sido muy diferente del resto. Y ante el arranque, apretó con fuerza el brazo del omega, quien apretó fuerte los dientes e intentó alejarse.

― ¡Suéltame, maldito imbécil! ―ordenó reprimiendo las ganas de lanzarse sobre él y molerlo a golpes.

Las personas que pasaban por allí comenzaron a murmurar y observar con atención.

― ¿Hay algún problema? ―Ginny Weasley, hizo acto de presencia, un alfa siempre podía amedrentar a otro. Draco agradeció que llegara, él bien podía defenderse con palabras, pero al ser omega irremediablemente no tenía la fuerza para enfrentar a un alfa.

― Ninguno ―respondió el castaño mientras deslizaba su mano del antebrazo de Draco.

― Tengo que irme ―exclamó Draco una vez fue liberado. Ginny caminó junto a él.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―cuestionó mientras ambos llegaban a las chimeneas.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

― Necesito hablar con Harry ―respondió como si se tratara de cualquier cosa―. Valle de Godric, residencia Potter ―exclamó antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

Del otro lado, encontró una casa tal como la recordaba. Igual que como la había dejado cuando se fue hace un par de semanas.

Una risa infantil llamó su atención. Se dirigió de inmediato a la sala, donde Orión veía el televisor, junto a Cygnus y Tom, quien le sonrió al verlo.

― Harry no está ―informó sonriendo.

― ¡Papá! ―Orión se acercó a abrazarlo, Draco sonrió y lo levantó entre sus brazos.

― ¿Qué hacen? ―cuestionó mirando a Tom, era extraño que estuvieran en su casa, después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

― Harry nos contactó, nos invitó a ver la transmisión de su debut en el mundo mágico por medio de este extraño artefacto.

Draco frunció el ceño, ante lo extraño que sonaba la explicación. Giró contrariado al ver que Ginny entraba a la sala.

― Quiero ver a mis hermanos en televisión ―explicó la chica encogiendo los hombros.

― Harry y sus amigos encantaron el artefacto para que pudiéramos ver su actuación.

― ¡Ya está empezando! ―exclamó Orión, Cygnus comenzó a aplaudir complacido y emocionado.

Todos prestaron atención a la imagen que comenzaba a proyectarse en la pantalla. Permitiéndoles ver a Luna en el centro del escenario, en su lado derecho se encontraba Harry, al izquierdo Fred y George. Detrás de ellos se encontraba la batería, donde Anthony sonreía a la audiencia.

― ¡Es papá! ―gritó Orión señalando a Harry. Draco sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

― No sabía que era hoy ―susurró muy bajito, solo para sí mismo.

Comenzaron con una canción que Draco jamás había escuchado, pero sonaba muy al estilo de Luna, seguramente ella la había escrito. Todos miraban en silencio el espectáculo. Escucharon una canción más. Antes de que Luna cediera el micrófono a Harry. Draco sintió que su corazón se comprimía.

― ¡Hola a todos! ―comenzó el alfa, sus ojos verdes brillaban hermosos, inocentes, como siempre. Draco se pateó mentalmente por atreverse a abandonarlo―. Me alegra mucho ver a muchos magos y brujas reunidos aquí. Viendo nuestro espectáculo. En nombre de mis compañeros les agradezco por la oportunidad. Bien, ahora hablaré del motivo por el cual Luna me ha cedido la palabra. Sé que es nuestra primera vez tocando para el mundo mágico. Por eso representa una gran pena para mí informarles que esta es la primera y ultima vez que nos presentamos ante ustedes ―las reacciones de desconcierto no se hicieron esperar, Draco por su parte sintió que dejaba de respirar―. Sin embargo, mientras estamos aquí les pido que disfruten hasta el ultimo momento ―sonrió tan encantadoramente, usando su sonrisa sincera, esa que siempre cautivaba el corazón del rubio―. Gracias a todos. A continuación, continuaremos con el show. Por ello, les interpretaré una canción que acabo de escribir, la compuse pensando en la persona que amo, espero les guste.


	10. RESIGNACIÓN

_CAPÍTULO X: RESIGNACIÓN O LA CANCIÓN DE HARRY_

_*¿Puede el lado oscuro iluminar mi camino?_   
_Pon tu mano sobre mi rostro,_   
_el tiempo que perdimos, es culpa totalmente mía_

_Por favor no tardes_   
_porque quiero tu amor_   
_no tengo amor_   
_sin tus brazos_   
_la vida es demasiado corta_   
_pero yo viviré por ti._

_Por favor, no tardes_   
_porque quiero tus brazos_   
_no me divierto_   
_sin tu amor_   
_la vida es demasiado corta_   
_pero yo viviré por ti_   
_te volviste a enamorar_   
_pero viviré por ti, mi amor desinteresado_

_Me muerdo la lengua, espero mi turno_   
_esperé un siglo_   
_pierdo el aliento, no aprendo la lección_   
_voy y enfrento al enemigo_

_No tengo miedo, simplemente no me importa_   
_no te escucho, ¿tú me escuchas?_   
_No estás allí, no me importa_   
_no puedo decirte "qué" y "dónde"._

― ¡Wow! ―exclamó Ginny, mirando perpleja el artefacto muggle, después concentró sus ojos en el omega rubio que yacía impávido junto a ella― Ese hombre si que está enamorado. ¡Draco! ¿Acaso no piensas ir a buscarlo? ―exclamó exasperada.

Draco parpadeó y giró a verla, su boca semiabierta, tal vez pretendía decir algo, pero realmente se había quedado sin palabras.

― ¡Ve Malfoy! No pierdas más tiempo.

Draco se movió por inercia, haciendo lo que ella había ordenado, ni siquiera se detuvo a cuestionarse por qué la maldita pelirroja le hablaba de ese modo. Caminó rumbo a la chimenea y en el proceso tropezó con Astoria, quien se detuvo a mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

― ¿Qué le pasa a Draco? ―cuestionó cuando llegó a la sala donde habían instalado el televisor.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y tomó a Orión en brazos.

― Fue a ver a su esposo.

― ¿Acaso me he perdido de algo? —cuestionó mirando a Tom, sin embargo, la interrupción de su sobrino centró su atención en el televisor donde podía ver claramente a una bonita rubia cantando.

— ¿No crees que es la mujer más hermosa que existe en el mundo? —comentó Ginny sonriendo y mirando con mucha atención a la chica.

— Aparte de lo obvio, no te has perdido de mucho —comenzó a explicar Tom—. Harry le ha escrito una canción a Draco.

— Otro de sus tantos momentos románticos que tiene con tu hermano —comentó Ginny.

— Y luego ha ido en su búsqueda.

— Imagino que aún no sabe lo de su estado —declaró en un resoplido. Tom negó con la cabeza.

— Me sorprende que a estas alturas no se haya dado cuenta.

❀~✿

Draco no tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse. No había preguntado a Ginny a donde se supone estaba llevándose a cabo el dichoso lanzamiento. Solo se había lanzado a aparecer en su oficina por el simple hecho de que fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza en ese estado de letargo en el que ahora se encontraba. Es que ver a Harry y escuchar esa canción le hizo sentir que su cuerpo entero se estremecía. De pronto recordó lo que le había mencionado Nott en la ocasión en que conocieron a los Diggory. El alfa de la familia era dueño de una construcción cerca del callejón Diagon. Así que decidió aparecerse en el callejón y después caminar hasta el lugar.

Así lo hizo, comenzó a caminar, previamente había preguntado a un vendedor si sabía dónde quedaba la propiedad de Diggory, afortunadamente el hombre lo sabía y le indicó en qué dirección caminar.

Mientras se apresuraba a llegar, chocó con una persona, se detuvo brevemente para disculparse, pero quedó sorprendido al ver de quién se trataba.

— Señor Malfoy, ¿cómo va todo en casa? —cuestionó la mujer mirándole con desdén.

— Bien —respondió sin titubear y levantando el mentón.

La mujer sonrió de lado, burlándose de su respuesta, acto que hizo sentir a Draco enfadado.

— No es sensato que un Omega se pasee solo por las calles. Alguien podría hacerle daño —comentó, su sonrisa molesta continuaba en su rostro y Draco estaba deseoso se borrarla.

— Carrow está en Azkaban, así que no estoy preocupado —se alegró internamente al ver que Alecto perdía su sonrisa.

Sin embargo, de inmediato recuperó su expresión burlona.

— Ciertamente. Bueno señor Malfoy, fue todo un gusto saludarlo. Le envío saludos a su esposo, el señor Potter, espero que haya disfrutado al leer un poco sobre lo que ocurre aquí, en el mundo mágico.

Y sin agregar más se alejó, caminado de manera elegante y segura.

Draco arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo. Extrañado por la mención de Harry. Iba a continuar su marcha cuando su cerebro captó la idea.

No hace mucho había publicado sobre la supuesta separación, él había permanecido tranquilo porque Harry no solía leer El Profeta, pero ya que lo mencionaba esa mujer caía en cuenta de que probablemente si lo había hecho.

Corrió importándole poco las reglas de etiqueta. Avanzó tan rápido como pudo hasta que se encontró frente a una especie de teatro muggle.

Entró apresurado, siendo detenido de inmediato por un mago que vigilaba la entrada.

— Señor, no puede pasar sin su pase.

Draco resopló frustrado.

— ¿Cuenta como pase ser el esposo de uno de los integrantes?

El hombre pareció reflexionar sobre ello.

— Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, soy abogado, así que si no me dejan entrar en este momento me quejaré por maltrato. Soy Omega y aun así salgo solo al callejón Diagon porque no tengo miedo de hechizarle las pelotas a todo aquel que se quiera sobre pasar conmigo ¿eso le da una idea?

Eso pareció amedrentar un poco al hombre, después de todo era un Beta, no solían ser tan bestias con los omegas.

Terminó de convencerse cuando su compañero le envió una mirada incitándolo a aceptar.

El hombre se hizo a un lado y permitió su entrada.

De nuevo tuvo que correr. Esta vez buscando como escabullirse y llegar hasta donde se encontraba Harry.

Escuchó muchos aplausos, indicándole que la función había terminado.

 _Maldición,_ se dijo mientras entraba a la sala. La gente comenzaba a levantarse lo que le dificultaba aún más la visión. Se paraba de puntitas cada que necesitaba echar un vistazo al lugar y asegurar de que iba por buen camino.

En menos de lo que esperaba llegó a un pasillo que lo llevó a lo que parecían los camerinos. ¿Dónde estaría Harry? Había muchísima gente, sabía que sería difícil encontrarlo. Justo cuando estaba decidiendo tocar una por una las puertas a su paso, sintió que alguien lo sujetaba del brazo. _¡Ay, otra vez no!,_ se dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y se enfrentaba a quien sea que hubiera osado tocarlo.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver a nada más y nada menos que Cedric Diggory. Mirándolo serio, incluso avergonzado, nada que ver con su aspecto alegre que recordaba del día de la fiesta.

— Señor Malfoy —habló el Omega castaño—, puedo hablar con usted un momento.

Draco quiso negarse, pero pensándolo bien era bueno tener la oportunidad de poner a en su lugar de una vez por todas a ese Omega arribista.

Asintió y se dejó guiar entre las personas hasta que le hizo pasar a una habitación. Supuso que era uno de los tantos camerinos del lugar por el aspecto que tenía.

— ¿Y bien? —cuestionó Draco ignorando la invitación de Cedric para tomar asiento.

El castaño se lamió los labios, inseguro de lo que diría a continuación.

— Quiero pedirle que me perdone —Draco no esperaba esa entrada, miró al otro omega con la expresión de sorpresa en todo su rostro—. Sé que tal vez no quiera hacerlo y está en todo su derecho, pero necesitaba al menos hacer el intento.

— ¿Por qué me está diciendo esto? —cuestionó el rubio mirándolo con cautela.

Cedric tragó, sintiendo de pronto la garganta seca.

— Señor Malfoy, he seguido su trayectoria por mucho tiempo, sé lo que ha hecho por defender los derechos de los omegas. Por eso sé que comprenderá mi situación —Draco permaneció en silencio esperando que terminara de explicar—. Mi padre me obligó a impregnar a Harry con mi aroma. Por supuesto que me negué, pero usted sabe cómo puede llegar a ser nuestra vida, los castigos que podemos llegar a soportar por enfrentar a un Alfa. No tengo excusa, lo sé, pero usted se merece la verdad. Su esposo en ningún momento ha mostrado ni un poco de interés en mí, incluso yo puedo ver porque esta tan enamorado de usted; es fuerte, seguro, inteligente, tan distinto a otros omegas. Y aunque me duele en el alma saber que mi pareja destinada nunca me corresponderá, comprendo que también usted pudo haber sufrido por mi culpa.

Draco le creía. Sus palabras y sus expresiones se veían sinceras. Su aroma también confirmaba la seriedad con la que estaba hablando, no había atisbo de burla o engaño.

— Le creo —expresó ante sus reflexiones—. Y le perdono. Ahora si me permite, iré a buscar a mi esposo.

Cedric asintió y le ofreció una sonrisa que contenía tristeza.

— Los chicos están en una reunión con mi padre. Está furioso por la declaración que hicieron -está vez dejó salir una ligera carcajada—. Saliendo de esta habitación, camine a la izquierda y en la última puerta a la derecha encontrará la sala de reuniones.

— Gracias —exclamó Draco girando la perilla de la puerta para salir.

— ¡Señor Malfoy! —Draco volteó la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¡Felicidades! —exclamó sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas.

No entendió porque lo felicitaba. Tal vez por el hecho de ser dueño del amor de Harry. En realidad, no importaba en ese momento. Ya había aplazado demasiado su encuentro. Era el momento de enfrentar sus errores y recibir lo que viniera con madurez.

Llegó al lugar que Cedric le había indicado, la puerta estaba cerrada. ¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Llamar o entrar sin anunciarse?

Estaba a punto de acercarse a la puerta cuando esta fue abierta. Quedó literalmente congelado, viendo como salía Amos Diggory, gritando una serie de frases inconformes. Detrás de él apareció otro hombre que tenía toda la pinta de abogado y detrás de él se alcanzaba a ver Dean.

Amos lo miró con ojos fríos y enfadados. Eso solo logró que levantara el mentón y arqueara una ceja.

— Señor...

— Malfoy —completó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —cierto, Draco no quería hablarle de sus problemas maritales, eso no le concernía, así que se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

— Vine a ver a mis clientes.

Diggory frunció el entrecejo y el otro hombre lo miró con cierto recelo, fue entonces que Dean junto con Harry aparecieron por fin.

— ¡Draco! —exclamó Harry, sorprendido de verlo allí—. Draco, ¿por qué...?

— ¿A qué acuerdos han llegado? —cuestionó tomando su tono profesional. Ambos hombres se miraron contrariados, tratando de interpretar qué pasaba con el Omega.

— Nada aún —fue Luna quién contestó, siempre lo había dicho, agradecía que al menos hubiera una persona inteligente en ese grupo-. El señor Diggory quería llegar a un acuerdo ahora, pero le pedimos que nos permitiera traer un abogado para eso.

Draco sonrió y le lanzó una mirada despectiva a los hombres.

— ¿Un Omega, su abogado? —cuestionó con cizaña el abogado de Diggory.

Draco apretó los labios, estaba a punto de lanzarle una frase venenosa cuando Harry interrumpió.

— ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? Draco es mucho más capaz que algunas alfas que conozco —expresó enfadado. Y aunque al rubio no le gustaba que lo defendiera, se sintió feliz por ese acto de protección.

— Hablaré con mis clientes y más tarde me contactaré con su... —lo miró de arriba a abajo con cara de desagrado— abogado, para ponernos de acuerdo —terminó con una adorable sonrisa.

Diggory y el abogado se alejaron, dejando al resto solos en el lugar.

Harry miró con mucha intensidad a Draco. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con muchísima esperanza.

El rubio por su parte sonrió levemente, sopesando el ambiente. Fue entonces que el Alfa le devolvió la sonrisa, igual de insegura que la suya.

— A-hay que hablar —dijo sintiéndose torpe, Harry asintió y giró a ver a sus amigos para despedirse.

Todos asintieron y le desearon surte con señas y palabras sin sentido.

Así, Harry y Draco caminaron hasta la salida.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —cuestionó Harry.

— Te diría que a casa, pero por alguna razón, mi familia se encuentra allí —Harry sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

— Estaban haciéndome un favor —confesó, se mordió el labio inferior y continuó—. Lamento que te arrastraran a casa solo para verme.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué se supone que le harían?

— Pero ya no deben estar allí. Le pedí a Tom que llevara a Orión nuevamente a la mansión. Po-po-podemos aparecernos allí.

Draco asintió. Se dirigieron al lado muggle antes de que Harry buscara un callejón donde aparecerse. Y unos segundos después, ya estaba en casa. Lo primero que el rubio sintió fue un fuerte mareo que lo envió directo a un retrete.

Expulsó lo poco que había desayunado.

Harry se acercó y le frotó suavemente la espalda.

Una vez pasó, se levantó y lavó su cara. Harry lo vigilaba de cerca. Por lo que giró a verlo.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —cuestionó, Harry bajó la mirada.

— Perdóname por no estar a tu lado desde el comienzo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Desde hace rato que todo mundo decía o hacía cosas fuera de lo común y ya se estaba exasperando.

— ¿¡De qué diablos estás hablando!? —exclamó.

Harry lo miró buscando algo en su rostro. Al no hallarlo resopló.

— ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? —no recibió respuesta alguna solo la cara de desconcierto del rubio, así que continuó—. Hueles diferente. Bueno, no, hay un aroma extra que proviene de ti...

Draco tardó únicamente un par de segundos para captar.

— ¡Estoy esperando otro bebé! —exclamó una vez recuperó la capacidad para hablar.

Y entonces se desmayó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La traducción que utilicé es de la canción Selfless de la banda The Strokes. Les sugiero que la escuchen, a mí me encanta.


	11. RECONCILIACIÓN

_CAPÍTULO XI: RECONCILIACIÓN O LA CONVERSACIÓN DE DRACO Y HARRY_

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía los párpados cansados y sus ojos ardían.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —la voz de Harry centró sus ideas, ayudándolo a recordar que se había desmayado. Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que el ardor desapareció y con la mirada buscó al Alfa.

«¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar. Los ojos verdes de Harry se notaban preocupados.

Asintió ya que sentía dolor en la garganta y no se creía capaz de responder adecuadamente. En cambio, miró a su alrededor, observando que se encontraba en su habitación, la habitación que compartía con Harry.

— ¿Gustas un poco de agua? —cuestionó el Alfa, lo que atrajo de nuevo su atención, Draco asintió y de inmediato sintió la frescura del agua tocar sus labios. Harry le ayudó a levantar la cabeza para que bebiera con mayor facilidad.

— Gracias —dijo una vez sintió húmeda la garganta.

«Yo... —intentó decir algo.

— Hermione vino a verte, dijo que te desmayaste por cansancio. Has trabajado bastante y no te has alimentado bien —sonrió—, dejó las pociones que necesitas, necesitarás por los próximos ocho meses.

Draco cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Había estado tan concentrado en tantas cosas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que dentro de él estaba creciendo un bebé.

No aguantaba más, estas últimas semanas había soportado demasiado, necesitaba a Harry, necesitaba su amor, su cariño, su comprensión. Necesitaba todo de él y lo peor de la situación es que ni siquiera lo había perdido, él se había alejado de todo lo que le daba felicidad cada uno de sus días.

— Draco, ¿te duele algo? —Harry se acercó a inspeccionarlo, todavía más preocupado que antes. Fue en ese momento que el rubio se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, lágrimas casi impresentables brotaban de sus ojos—. Llamaré a Hermione.

— ¡No! —se apresuró a evitarlo—. Estoy bien, esto es por las hormonas, ya sabes —explicó entre sollozos. Harry asintió.

— Draco, perdóname, has sufrido tanto por mi culpa.

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! También tengo culpa en esto, no debía abandonarte, fui muy imprudente e ingrato —exclamó mientras llevaba ambas manos a su vientre.

Harry notó el gesto y lo miró con una pregunta silenciosa, una pregunta expresada en su mirada. Draco asintió y Harry unió su mano cálida a las suyas. Transmitiendo su energía al bebé qué allí crecía.

— Entonces... ¿eso significa que me perdonas?

— Harry, ¿Ya ha despertado Draco? —la voz de Hermione interrumpió la conversación. Harry se levantó dando un resoplido y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

— Pasa.

Se hizo a un lado para que la sanadora entrara.

— Draco, ¿cómo te sientes? —mientras preguntaba eso, procedió a sacar su varita y recitar una serie de hechizos de inspección.

— Bien —respondió. No prestaba real atención a Hermione. Solo quería que se marchara para que pudiera hablar adecuadamente con su esposo.

— Si, estás bien. Procura beber las pociones y te espero en mi consultorio el día de mañana, no podemos posponer más tus chequeos rutinarios.

Draco asintió.

— Bien, me voy. Descansa. Cualquier cosa, contáctame por flu —lo último se lo dijo a Harry.

Salió de la habitación, nuevamente dejándolos solos.

— Entonces... —comenzó a decir Harry, tratando de retomar la conversación.

— Harry, no tengo nada qué perdonar. En todo caso tú deberías ser el que debe perdonarme. Sin embargo, pienso que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

— Por supuesto —respondió—. Pero primero descansa. Duerme y después hablaremos.

Draco asintió. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la cama.

— Come algo, te traeré lo que quieras.

— No quiero comer, quiero dormir —se quejó el rubio.

— De acuerdo —Harry iba saliendo de la habitación cuando Draco lo detuvo.

— Harry —el moreno giró a verlo—. ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?

El aludido sonrió. Rodeó la cama y se recostó a su lado, dudando si debía abrazarlo. Pero cuando Draco se acurrucó en su pecho lo abrazó.

❀~✿

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Draco volvió con ese? —exclamó Lucius.

— ¡Ay ya! —fue la respuesta de Tom—. El nombre de _ese_ es Harry. Y es el esposo de Draco, el hombre que ama. Y nada de lo que hagas o por más que hagas berrinche cambiará la realidad. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré con Cygnus y Orión.

Se levantó lentamente de su cómodo asiento y caminó elegantemente rumbo a la habitación de su hijo menor. Lucius se quedó de pie, soportando su ira completamente solo.

Estaba a punto de salir de su despacho cuando un elfo interrumpió.

— Amo Lucius, el amo Nott solicita verlo.

Lucius asintió y ordenó que lo dejaran pasar.

Theodore entró al despacho y miró con sorpresa al rubio que imponente yacía en el asiento tras su escritorio.

— Buscaba a Draco, no a usted —explicó una vez salió de su estupor.

— Debió ser más específico. Yo soy el único señor Malfoy de esta casa.

— Por supuesto —asintió—. Entonces Draco... —sugirió para que le indicara su paradero.

— Está con su esposo —completó Lucius—. Y no creo que vuelva, al menos no para quedarse a vivir aquí.

— Oh, de acuerdo. Entonces yo me reti...

— Espere. Tome asiento. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con usted. Espero no tenga inconveniente.

Nott titubeó, pero después asintió y se sentó frente a Lucius.

— Recuerdo haber tenido una conversación privada con usted la noche de la fiesta que organizó mi hijo —comenzó que explicar—. También recuerdo que usted me preguntó por el paradero de Potter. ¿Lo recuerda?

Lucius se veía realmente amenazante. No había modo de negar dicha escena, así que asintió.

— Excelente, me alegra saber qué tienen buena memoria. Ahora dígame una cosa: ¿Qué fue lo que yo le respondí?

— Que se trataba de un asunto muy delicado, por lo tanto, no debía hablar con nadie al respecto y mucho menos hablarlo con Draco.

— Exactamente. Ahora quiero que me explique qué significa esto —y de un movimiento le aventó el ejemplar de El Profeta que había circulado unos días antes.

— No tengo idea de qué significa —expresó de manera tranquila y pausada.

— ¡Usted no me engañas! —exclamó poniéndose de pie—. ¿Me cree estúpido? ¿Cree que no tengo contactos para averiguar quién pidió que se escribiera esta sandez? Señor Nott, espero que su padre le haya hablado alguna vez de mí y le informara que odio los escándalos. La reputación de mi hijo quedó en duda en el momento en que esto fue publicado. Así que le pido, señor Nott, por su propio bien, no vuelva a acercarse a mi hijo o su puesto en el Wizengamot no será lo único que perderá.

Dicho esto, llamó a un elfo y pidió que acompañara al caballero a la salida. Por supuesto que Potter le caída mal, permitir que su hijo se expusiera a esos constantes peligros y ahora por su culpa la reputación de su hijo quedaba entredicha, no era algo que hubiera deseado para su primogénito.

❀~✿

Draco despertó sintiendo los cálidos brazos de Harry rodeando su cuerpo. Se giró para observarlo. Era tan guapo para sus ojos. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, siempre sería perfecto para él.

Acarició su cabello rebelde y depósito un beso en su barbilla.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Harry aun con los ojos cerrados.

Draco detuvo las caricias por la sorpresa, luego reanudó lo que estaba haciendo.

— Mucho mejor.

— Me alegra.

— Hay que hablar ahora —continuó el rubio—. Quiero que estemos bien para nuestros hijos.

Harry abrió los ojos, sonrió ante la vista tan perfecta de su rubio. Asintió y se incorporó para escuchar lo que Draco quería decir.

— Inicia tú —indicó el omega—, quiero que me expliques por qué no me dijiste nada sobre Cedric.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

— Te platiqué que todos estaban muy emocionados por debutar en el mundo mágico. Sabes que no me gusta mucho formar parte de eso. Pero ellos han sacrificado tantas cosas por mí, que me pareció justo apoyarlos. Sin embargo, no me esperaba que el hijo del hombre que pensaba financiarnos sería mi pareja destinada. Quise buscar una solución que me permitiera continuar con el proyecto sin tener que lastimarte en el proceso. No esperaba que Diggory obligara a su hijo a hacer algo así y yo mismo estaba tan ocupado en otras cosas que no me di cuenta de lo que hizo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

«Lamento haberte dejado solo. Entenderé si quieres que nos separem...

Draco calló su boca con una de sus manos.

— No, no quiero separarme de ti —explicó—. ¿Qué te hace pensar algo así?

— Recibí el periódico, imaginé que lo enviaron aquí por error.

— No lo enviaron por error —Draco recordó su conversación con Alecto Carrow—. Estoy seguro de que fue la hermana de Carrow. Me odia por atreverme a llevar a juicio al patán de Amycus.

«Pero nada de lo dice allí es cierto. No sé a quién se le ocurrió escribir esa sarta de mentiras, pero estoy harto. Le pondré un alto a esa arpía de Skeeter.

— Yo te apoyaré —Harry le acarició la espalda para reforzar sus palabras.

— Harry, lamento haberme ido sin permitir que me explicaras. Y también lamento poner mi trabajo por encima de nuestra familia.

El Alfa negó.

— Estás luchando por construir un mundo mejor.

— ¡Y qué! ¡No puedo construir un mundo mejor si desde mi hogar las cosas están mal! —exclamó exasperado.

Harry sonrió y se atrevió a abrazarlo. El rubio se acurrucó en su pecho, sintiéndose relajado y protegido.

— Pero asumir mi error no te quita lo idiota. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? Eso fue lo que me dolió más. Y me conoces, soy muy orgulloso.

Harry apretó el abrazo, claro que era un idiota.

— Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Te prometo que no volveré a ocultarte nada, por más difícil que sea la situación.

— Ya estás perdonado, deja de disculparte —contestó—, ¿algo que te gustaría preguntarme?

Harry rompió el abrazo para mirarlo fijamente.

— Hay una sola cosa que me gustaría saber —susurró el alfa, Draco esperó a que preguntara—. ¿Quién te hizo esa marca en el brazo? —Draco se tensó y se alejó.

«Dímelo, prometo no hacer algo brutalmente estúpido.

Draco buscó algún atisbo de mentira y al no hallarlo respondió:

— Nott, Theodore Nott.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó sintiendo la ira acumulándose en su pecho.

— Es un idiota, no me hizo daño. No hablemos más de eso, por favor.

Harry asintió. Nuevamente se abrazaron.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —cuestionó Harry.

— No sé —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Sexo de reconciliación?

— Con gusto.


	12. CONFIANZA

_CAPÍTULO XII: CONFIANZA O AFIANZAR LA RECONCILIACIÓN_

Harry besó al hermoso rubio; primero devorando su boca, su mentón, su cuello. Tenían toda la noche, así que se tomaría su tiempo para saborear aquel cuerpo que tanto había extrañado.

Draco enterró sus largos y delgados dedos en la cabellera azabache, dando ligeros tirones a las hebras, cada que Harry succionaba y besaba alguna parte sensible de su cuerpo. Mientras se retorcía de cuerpo completo, tal como una serpiente.

— Te extrañé —susurró el alfa mientras viajaba hasta el dulce pecho de su pareja. Draco asintió, esperando que Harry haya entendido que también lo había extrañado mucho.

Cuando Harry comenzó a succionar como un hombre sediento su pezón izquierdo, exhaló una especie de chillido. Reflejando la sorpresa y el placer que el acto le proporcionaba.

El alfa hizo uso de sus habidos dedos para acariciar y apretar el otro pezón, logrando que la erección del omega se endureciera aún más, dejando así, escapar líquido preseminal. También su orificio se encontraba empapado. Goteando lubricante y manchando las sábanas. Para una imagen verdaderamente espectacular y tentadora.

— _Apresúrat_ e —pidió el rubio en un jadeo, pero Harry negó. Su plan desde el momento en que decidieron tener sexo de reconciliación fue saborear el momento, disfrutar cada segundo de su unión e iba a hacerlo, por más que Draco le exigiera lo contrario.

Volvió a besar su boca, el rubio le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo y mientras eso ocurría, Harry le acarició la pequeña y deliciosa polla. Apretó ligeramente los testículos, provocando que Draco soltara un fuerte jadeo.

Era momento de disfrutar de ese dulce pedazo de carne, así que bajó de nuevo, proporcionando besos, lamidas y chupones por su camino, hasta que llegó a su premio, lo que más había deseado saborear desde que todo inició.

Primero besó la base, provocando fuertes escalofríos en todo el cuerpo del rubio. Lamió desde la base a la punta, deteniéndose un momento allí para saborear la amargura de esas gotitas que brotaban con insistencia. Draco arqueó la espalda, golpeando con su pene la mejilla de su esposo.

El alfa únicamente sonrió y colocó ambas manos en sus caderas para evitar que volviera a golpearlo en la cara. Lo inspeccionó por unos segundos, deleitándose con lo bello y perfecto que era, todo sonrosado y duro. Al ser Omega, sus genitales externos eran más pequeños, pero en Draco no era demasiado, apenas su era perfecto.

— ¿Ya te he dicho que me encanta tu polla? —cuestionó dejando que su aliento tocara la piel sensible, provocando más escalofríos en el cuerpo entero del Omega.

— Cada que hacemos esto —respondió sonriendo.

— Es tan perfecta que no puedo dejar de mirarla —Draco soltó una divertida carcajada y golpeó la espalda de su esposo con el talón.

— Solo hazlo ya —exigió de nuevo—. O me dormiré por el aburrimiento.

Esa sola advertencia ocasionó que Harry se lo echara a la boca por completo. Generándole un estremecimiento gutural. Draco gimió con fuerza. Cerró los ojos para no derramarse en ese momento. Necesitaba esperar un poco más.

El alfa subía y bajaba mientras movía la lengua, generando un cosquilleo en su piel. Draco se aferró con fuerza a la cabellera negra, apretando con fuerza cada vez que Harry hacía algún movimiento especial, como apretar sus testículos o metérselos a la boca, o mordisquear levemente la piel de su pene. A veces su larga y caliente lengua se concentraba en el glande, manipulando la abertura de la uretra y absorbiendo todo lo que expulsada.

Fue demasiado para Draco, ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que su orgasmo lo alcanzó, simplemente en un momento ya estaba liberando su venida y al otro cayó flácido sobre la cama, jadeando y lloriqueando de placer.

Harry se limpió la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

— En este momento te ves mucho más hermoso —declaró subiendo por el cuerpo sin movimiento hasta posicionarse a la misma altura. Se acostó a su lado y Draco giró la cabeza para verlo de frente. Sonrió ligeramente, aun se sentía agotado. Harry acarició su mejilla y bajó por su cuello, hasta su hombro, acarició parte de su brazo y bajó hasta instalar su mano en la cintura de su hermoso esposo.

Se besaron lentamente, acariciando sus lenguas y saboreando el sabor del semen que aún permanecía en la boca del alfa.

— Te estás controlando, ¿cierto? —Draco sonreía. Su esposo era un alfa, los alfas siempre se dejaban dominar por sus instintos primarios durante el sexo, pero Harry no era así, pocas veces lo había hecho, y Draco había disfrutado mucho de esas ocasiones, pero también le encantaba que su esposo quisiera tratarlo con delicadeza y que buscara su placer.

— No, claro que no —respondió desviando por segundos la mirada.

Draco resopló.

— Tus ojos te delatan.

Harry gruñó, siempre era tan fácil de leer y mucho más cuando se trataba de su esposo.

— Y tu polla.

En un movimiento sorpresivo. Draco se instaló sobre su esposo. Rodeando las caderas del alfa con sus muslos y rozando sus nalgas con el duro y enorme miembro de su marido.

Jugó un poco con él, rozando la hendidura formada entre sus nalgas un par de veces hasta que el mismo sintió que ya no podía controlarse, se insertó de un solo movimiento, provocando un escozor incómodo a lo largo de su canal. Liberó un grito, apretó los dientes y esperó a acostumbrarse. Harry apretaba con fuerza sus caderas, dejando las marcas de sus dedos en la blanca piel, quería moverse ya, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba con urgencia, pero no quería hacerle daño a su pareja.

Supo que era el momento, cuando Draco le sonrió, de sus ojos brotaban algunas lágrimas, pero aun así reflejaban satisfacción.

Comenzó a subir lentamente y se dejó caer de lleno. Las primeras cinco o seis veces fue así hasta que ambos comenzaron un ritmo más rápido. De momentos, Harry veía cuando los ojos de Draco se entornaban hacia atrás y su boca abierta en forma de _O_ babeaba sin control, emitiendo gemidos placenteros que lo único que provocaban es que se pudiera aún más duro.

— _Ha-Harry no —_ jadeó el rubio, arañando con fuerza los bíceps del alfa al sentir como era golpeada una y otra vez su próstata. Mientras que su estómago se abultaba ligeramente en cada estocada.

Varios "no", que luego se convirtieron en "si", terminaron con la explosión del orgasmo del alfa. Chorros y chorros de semen llenaron su interior.

Él también liberó su propio semen, una vez más, pero esta vez sobre el abdomen y pecho de su esposo. Se dejó caer agotado sobre él, jadeando y amasando perezosamente las partes de piel morena que tenía a su alcance.

Harry le acarició la espalda, reconfortándolo.

No supo en qué momento cayó dormido. Para cuando abrió los ojos, la luz de la mañana penetraba a través de las ventajas. Gimió disgustado y se cubrió con las sábanas mientras buscaba el cuerpo de su marido. Al sentir el calor y la dureza de su torso se acercó y acurrucó, enredando una pierna en la del otro.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba comenzando a quedarse muevan dormido cuando sintió caricias en su espalda.

— Creí que seguías dormido —dijo una vez logró hablar. Sentía la garganta seca y le dolía un poco.

— Estoy despierto desde hace un rato.

— ¿Estabas pensando en algo?

— Solo en nuestro bebé —susurró, Draco prestó más atención a lo que estaba por decir—. Tú querías que lo planeáramos y yo...

Draco se incorporó rápidamente para mirarlo a la cara.

— Se que yo quería esperar un poco más y tú estuviste de acuerdo con eso ―comenzó a explicar mientras se acariciaba el vientre, Harry posicionó su mano sobre la del rubio―. No ocurrió como esperábamos, eso es cierto, pero ya estoy esperando un bebé y estoy feliz. Me siento feliz de saber que tal como cuando nació Orión, estarás aquí para mí.

Harry sonrió y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarlo una vez más.

— Te amo, Draco. Desde el primer momento en te vi me interesé en ti y conforme te fui conociendo comencé a enamorarme de ti. Por eso sé que esto que tenemos es muy real y nada logrará arruinarlo, ni siquiera el destino.

El rubio escondió el rostro en el cuello de Harry y susurró:

— Yo también te amo.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó fingiendo no haber escuchado.

— Yotambiénteamo —dijo de manera rápida ocultando más su rostro si era posible.

— ¿Qué has dicho? No te entendí —Draco le propinó un buen golpe en el brazo.

— Me oíste, pedazo de animal, así que no hagas que lo repita de nuevo.

Harry comenzó a reír a carcajadas, observando el adorable puchero en el rostro de su amado. Eso es lo que siempre había amado de Draco, esa personalidad tan peculiar.

— Muy bien, lo escuché. Ahora, démonos un baño y vayamos por Orión.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo. Por lo que Harry se levantó y cargó en sus brazos a su esposo, para ir juntos a la bañera.

❀~✿

Harry caminó por el atrio del ministerio, mirando a sus alrededores, buscando con insistencia. Llegó al área de chimeneas, allí lo vio, esperando su turno para usar la red flu, mientras conversaba animadamente con un empleado del ministerio. Rápidamente se acercó.

― Nott ―el aludido giró la cabeza hacia su lado derecho. Su sonrisa de inmediato se desvaneció.

― Potter ―respondió volviendo su atención a su compañero.

Harry permaneció impasible.

― Hay un asunto que me gustaría discutir con usted.

Theodore se disculpó con su acompañante y se retiró de la fila. Procediendo a acercarse a Harry caminando de manera arrogante y presumida.

Se detuvo muy cerca de Harry, mirándolo de manera retadora, imponiendo su esencia alfa.

― ¿Qué buscas, Potter?

Harry le soltó un buen golpe, haciendo que su girara su cabeza y diera unos pasos hacia atrás. Nott se tocó la herida que había quedado en su boca.

― ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ―gimió de dolor, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de la comisura de sus labios.

― ¡No vuelvas a tocar a Draco o de lo contrario te mataré! ―amenazó señalándolo con furia―. ¿¡Me has oído pedazo de imbécil!?

Todas las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a rodearlos, cuchicheando sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Nott sonrió y se apresuró a lanzarle un puñetazo, pero no alcanzó a darle cuando ya estaba siendo golpeado en la cara por segunda vez.

Harry dio la vuelta y salió de del Ministerio como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ni siquiera se percató de la nariz sangrante del otro alfa. Lanzó los polvos flu para ir directo a casa. Y cuando salió de la chimenea la voz de su hijo lo recibió.

— ¡Papá! —gritó el pequeño rubio corriendo y saltando directamente a los brazos de Harry.

«¡Vamos a jugar! —Harry sonrió a su pequeño y besó su mejilla—, ¡Guagg! ¡No hagas eso, es asqueroso!

Volvió a besar su mejilla con solo propósito de molestarlo.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Harry James Potter?

Draco estaba de pie, cruzado de brazos y mirándolo con enojo fingido. El puchero en su boca se veía adorable, por lo que Harry se acercó a darle un beso. Mientras que su hijo continuaba haciendo berrinche por lo asqueroso de la situación.

― Estaba por allí ―contestó una vez que se alejó―. Paseando ―aseguró encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Vienes de alguna parte del mundo mágico y aun así esperas que te crea?

Harry sonrió y volvió a besarlo. El rubio negó con la cabeza y luego se dio la vuelta para subir hacia las habitaciones.

― Solo espero no lo hayas asesinado.

Harry no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada.

― Apresúrate, no llegaré nuevamente tarde a casa de mis padres por tu culpa.

El alfa tomó a su hijo en brazos y corrió escaleras arriba, para alcanzar a Draco.

FIN


	13. EXTRA I: COMPRAS

_¿Qué ocurre en un día normal en la vida de la familia Potter/Malfoy?_

Harry y Draco han decidido que es hora de comprar la ropa y otros accesorios para el bebé. Granger asegura que en esta ocasión será una bella niña. Por lo que necesitan decorar una de las habitaciones destinadas para sus futuros hijos con motivos femeninos. A Draco se le ocurrió que podrían combinar el bonito color verde hoja con blanco. Harry prefiere el azul con rosa, pero Draco está completamente decidido a no acetar una combinación tan horrible.

Mientras caminan por la tienda, con Orión tomando la mano de Harry. Draco pregunta:

— ¿Cuántos de estos deberíamos comprar? —y le muestra un pelele lila, con el dibujo de una flor rosa en el pecho.

Harry parece pensarlo un poco.

— Con Orión compramos cuatro, deberíamos comprar la misma...

Draco negó.

— Potter, es una niña, las niñas necesitan de un guardarropa más extenso.

— Pero solo lo utilizará al principio, cuando se ponga gordita y esponjosa como Orión compraremos más.

Eso pareció convencer a Draco. Asintió y tomó los cinco peleles que le parecieron más adecuados.

— ¿Dónde estarán los zapatos? —Draco miró a su alrededor.

— Mmm, no los veo por ninguna parte, preguntaré a la encargada —señaló a una joven que se encontraba acomodando los bodies.

Mientras tanto, Orión comenzó a inspeccionar lo que Draco había elegido para su hermanita.

— Disculpe señorita —la joven Omega giró para mirarlo, al instante su rostro se sonrojó y puso una cara de inocencia total.

— Si, dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Harry sonrió por la amabilidad y preguntó.

— ¿Podría decirme dónde se encuentra el área de zapatos?

Muy solicita la chica se ofreció a guiarlo, pero el alfa se negó y le pidió que únicamente le señalara la dirección.

Mientras tanto, Draco miraba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión sería.

— Dice que están en el piso de arriba —informó Harry muy sonriente—. ¿Pasa algo malo? —Draco se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó por unos segundos, luego se dio la vuelta e indicó a Orión que subirían al primer piso.

— ¿Estabas celoso? —cuestionó sonriendo mientras Draco inspeccionaba los zapatos para niña.

— No sé de qué estás hablando —respondió con fingida indiferencia.

— Lo sabía, te has puesto celoso.

Draco se detuvo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, odió la expresión de burla que tenía su esposo, pero no lo demostró, o al menos lo disimuló tanto como le fue posible.

— No, no estaba celoso y si continúas insistiendo en lo contrario te romperé la cara —no pudo evitar reír con más ganas ante la amenaza del rubio.

Draco estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando fue asaltado sorpresivamente por un muy entusiasmado beso.

— ¿Y eso qué fue...? —preguntó sin aliento.

— Oh mira, estos zapatos son encantadores —¿qué diablos? Draco miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si alguien los habría visto en tan intima situación y si, allí estaba, la chica a la que Harry le había preguntado por los zapatos, mirando sonrojada la escena, al verse descubierta, se dio la vuelta corrió piso bajo. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese era su Harry, sabía exactamente qué hacer en el momento indicado. Se incorporó a la explicación que Harry le daba a su hijo sobre la comodidad de los zapatos y otras características. Sobra decir que por el resto de la tarde no se borró la sonrisa en su rostro.


	14. EXTRA II: LILY

Lily Potter podía sentirse orgullosa y muy feliz de decir que su nieta llevaba su nombre. Podía decir que no esperaba que su único hijo, nombrara a su primera hija Lilian. Era cierto que aun existían muchas diferencias y heridas que permanecían intermitentes, esperando para ser tocadas. Pero en su mayoría, la relación con Harry había cambiado bastante. Ahora su hijo le sonreía cada vez que se veían y en algunas ocasiones, sin motivo aparente, se acercaba y la abrazaba amorosamente.

Mucho había cambiado la vida de los Potter. James ya no estaba y quién diría que su hijo terminaría con un Omega, pero no cualquier Omega, sino el mismísimo heredero de Lucius Malfoy. Sonrió al pensar en la cara de espanto que traía Lucius el día que se reunieron para acordar los detalles del enlace.

— Abue —la voz de Orión la regresó a la realidad.

La pelirroja lo miró y le sonrió invitándolo a continuar.

— ¿Puedo salir a volar?

Draco había dejado muy claro que _nada de volar_ por todo el fin de semana.

— No, Draco dejó muy claro que no puedes.

— Por favor Abue, a Lily le gusta ver cuando vuelo en mi escoba —dijo la última frase con mucho orgullo.

Pero... ¿cómo decirle que no a sus nietos?

Una pequeña castaña de hermosos y enormes ojos grises la miraba con emoción, sus labios estaban apretados en una dulce sonrisa. Definitivamente no podía decirle que no. Además, sería su secreto, no era como si Harry y Draco llegarían en poco tiempo. Aun les quedaba un día de viaje, bien podía darles la oportunidad.

— De acuerdo, vayamos afuera.

Lily menor sonrió y se apresuró a levantar los brazos para que su abuela la llevara al jardín.

— ¿Tú también quieres volar? —susurró mientras esperaban a que Orión sacara su escoba, Lily sonrió y afirmó con un asentimiento—. Ahora lo intentaremos, no te preocupes.

Lily tenía apenas tres años, pero era bastante inteligente, hablaba lo suficientemente bien para una pequeña de su edad, entendía perfectamente lo que se le decía y por supuesto, era una niña muy risueña.

— Bien, cuando Orión termine de dar una vuelta, tú subirás.

Recordó entonces cuando James tomaba a Harry, aun siendo un bebé, y lo subía junto a él. Solían dar paseos cortos que emocionaban mucho a su pequeño. James siempre decía que su hijo sería un famoso jugador de Quidditch.

— ¡Abuela, mira como vuelo! —exclamó el rubio desde lo alto.

— ¡Orión, no vueles tan alto, puedes hacerte daño! —pareciera que el niño no escuchó la advertencia, por que continuó su recorrido en altura máxima. O lo máxima que podía brindar la escoba que Draco había encantado para que no subiera a más de cuatro metros. Aun así, era una caída considerable si es que llegaba a haber algún problema con la escoba.

— Abue, quiero volar —dijo la niña señalando a su hermano que gritaba y reía contento.

— Orión, es turno de tu hermana.

El niño hizo caso omiso, continuó dando vueltas por el patio.

Volvió a pedirle que volviera para que su pequeña hermana pudiera disfrutar un poco de la experiencia y al ver que no bajaba, hizo uso de un hechizo para llevarlo hasta suelo firme.

— Aquí, estamos violando una orden directa de tu padre, así que debes acoplarte a lo que se te pide.

Orión, quien iba a protestar por ser bajado sin advertencia alguna, se quedó en silencio.

«Ahora, espera allá. No tardaremos más que unos cuantos minutos.

El niño fue a sentarse de mala gana, mientras Lily llamaba a la escoba y procedía a acomodarse cuidadosamente.

— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó a la niña quien afirmó entusiasmada.

Se elevaron levemente, apenas un metro sobre el suelo, pero eso fue suficiente para entusiasmar a la pequeña. Unas cuantas vueltas y estaban de regreso. La pequeña Lily sonreía encantada.

— ¿En qué momento llegaron? —se quedó congelada en el momento en que vio a Harry y Draco, de pie en el umbral que daba al interior de la casa.

— Bueno, si quieres saber si te vimos volar con Lily... —dijo Harry sonriendo divertido.

Draco se mantuvo impasible, no había manera de saber si estaba enfadado.

Todos volvieron a la casa.

— Prepararé la comida —indicó Harry mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Claro, después de haber saludado a sus dos hijos y a su madre.

Draco tomó a Lily de entre los brazos de su abuela.

— Eh... yo... —dijo queriendo explicar por qué la desobediencia.

— Gracias por cuidarlos —interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa.

La abuela Potter no tenía idea de qué decir que no fuera excusarse.

— Pensé que volverían mañana —dijo en su lugar.

— El juicio terminó antes de lo que esperábamos y Harry insistió en que volviéramos para ver a los niños. Bueno... pude persuadirlo —se sonrojó ante esas palabras y si la madre de Harry se dio cuenta de lo que eso implicaba, no hizo ningún gesto que indicara lo contrario—, pero tampoco quiero abusar de tu confianza.

— Por supuesto que no abusas, me agrada cuidar de los niños. Además, cuando vuelva a América pasará mucho tiempo antes de que los vea de nuevo.

Draco sonrió.

— También es bueno que pases tiempo con tu hijo —dijo haciendo un ademán hacia la cocina.

«Iré a cambiarme, en un momento bajo.

La pelirroja asintió. Mientras Draco subía a su habitación, ella se dirigió a la cocina.

— ¿Podrías pasarme la pimienta? —pidió Harry mientras vaciaba salsa dentro de una olla.

Lily hizo lo que le pedía. Le entregó el frasco y Harry le sonrió en agradecimiento.

— ¿Los niños se portaron bien? —dijo para iniciar la plática.

— Por supuesto. ¿Crees que Draco se enfadó porque los dejé volar?

Harry negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

— No, él sabía que lo harías, pero esperaba que Orión fuera un poco más obediente.

Lily asintió.

— Sabes, tienes una familia maravillosa. Me alegro mucho por ti.

Harry detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y la miró por unos segundos, luego sonrió y continuó su labor.

Si, efectivamente, algo había cambiado entre ellos. Y se sentía muy bien. 


End file.
